


Someone to comfort me

by SarahSmith1963



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, Angst, Colepaldi, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, RPF, Recovery, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 45,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSmith1963/pseuds/SarahSmith1963
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a real person fiction if it is not your thing don't read it. Everything I write has no reflection on the real life people they are based on and nothing like this would ever ever happen and isn't written in anyway to cause offence or distress to anyone involved. I just wanted to try something different. </p><p>Peter arrives home from filming Doctor Who unexpectedly and finds his wife with another man, with his marriage on the rocks and nearly over he goes to the one person he knows he would be able to find comfort and friendship in- Jenna. As things between Peter and Elaine become more estranged, things between Peter and Jenna start to heat up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Doctor ran towards the TARDIS, loud metallic screams of “exterminate” following behind him. His hand clasped tightly around that of his new companion. His shoes squeaked and slid on the floor as they ran as fast as possible towards the safety of the TARDIS. Pushing open the door, with all off his might he swung his companion in through the door and slammed the door shut behind them leaning against the door breathing heavily. 

“And Cut!” The director called out. 

Peter and Pearl exited the small blue box their eye’s taking a few moments to adjust to the light after being in the tiny dark space. 

“Did I hurt you at all?” Peter asked Pearl gently realising that he hadn’t warned Pearl that he was going to swing her into the TARDIS like that, not that he had known himself he was going to do it, he done it purely on instinct.

“Yea I’m fine mate don’t worry” Pearl answered excitedly.

“good” Peter replied stretching and rubbing at his own arm that he had managed to hurt slightly not that Pearl was heavy she was anything but, but he was getting old now and his body wasn’t as resilient as it once was.

“Alright everyone, listen up. There’s been a change to the weekend rota” Steven Moffat announced causing a few groans from around the crew, they were meant to have this weekend off and after 6 months of filming they really needed it. “Let me finish” Moffat jokingly scolded “There’s been a problem with the location and due to other scheduling issues you get a 4-day weekend”

A loud cheer rang up in the studio as people celebrated having the time off and Peter realised this meant he could go home and see Elaine properly for the first time in nearly a month. He spent the rest of the day planning in his head everything he could do with his wife with his time off. 

The next morning, he set off down to London, he decided to drive this time usually he would take the train home but this way he would be able to stop off and pick up a few surprises on the way. He couldn’t wait to be back home in the arms of his wife. He missed her while he was up in Cardiff but understood why she didn’t want to come up with him, she had a life in London and Cecily was in London so he just had to make the most of it. Coming home whenever he could. 

Peter pulled up into the drive way of their home, wine and flowers in hand and a pair of new diamond earrings in his jacket pocket. Deciding it would be more of a surprise if she opened the door to find him stood there, Peter knocked the door. Elaine answered in her silk dressing gown, her hair wet and sticking to her head as if she was just out of the shower.

“Peter” She gasped in disbelief her nervous look going completely unnoticed by an excited Peter. 

“Surprise! We got an unexpected long weekend off” he announced kissing his wife briefly on the lips while walking into the home. The familiarity of the long hall way decorated with family pictures and even a few of his own paintings de-stressing instantly from the hustle of working on Doctor Who.

“Hunny if that’s the take away I think we left my trousers in the kitchen” came a male voice from up the stairs. 

Peter looked towards the stairs in confusion before looking back to his wife waiting for an explanation, the guilty expression on her face made his heart sink. 

“It’s not the take away” Peter growled to whoever was upstairs and instantly he heard footsteps start to decent the stairs. 

A short man with a balding head, beer gut and a hairy chest wearing nothing but a blue towel around his waist appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He too was wet as if he had just got out of the shower. 

“What on earth is going on here?” Peter asked angrily but his eye’s searched his wife’s eyes begging her to tell him that it wasn’t what he thought and this was all a huge misunderstanding. 

“I had no idea you were going to be back this weekend Peter I’m so sorry, I didn’t want you to find out like this, I’m sorry” Elaine said her voice thick with emotion, she looked guilty and nervous, her eye’s filling up with tears. 

“I’m a huge fan Mr Capaldi huge fan” The man greeted Peter offering out his hand for Peter to shake, a huge smile on his face. 

Peter just scowled at him, the man came up to his chin so he easily towered over him. “I don’t quite think that now’s the right time for that do you?” Peter asked through clenched teeth as he tried to reign in his temper, he knew that he would have to remain calm if he was going to get any answers. “Who the hell are you?” 

“Bobby Fielding, live across the road” Bobby replied jerking his head in the direction of the front door. 

“Why don’t you go back there then while I talk to my wife” Peter instructed him. 

“I’ll just go get my-“ 

“No NOW” Peter uncharacteristically shouted and instantly regretted it as he saw Elaine flinch out of the corner of his eye. Bobby paled also looking terrified and left the house without a backwards glance in waddling across the street in nothing but his towel. 

“Peter please let me explain” Elaine begged as Peter began to pace up and down the hallway biting on the pad of his thumb, a habit he always seemed to so when he was nervous or upset. 

“Why Elaine? Why? 30 years together. I get my dream job and you shack up with-with him across the road. Just tell me why! Was I not good enough as a husband? Did I ever hurt you in some way? Am I boring you? Was I not good enough in bed for you anymore? What was it Elaine? What did I do that was so wrong?” Peter ranted as he paced getting angrier as he spoke. 

“No Peter none of that no, you are the perfect husband always have been, you’ve done nothing” Elaine explained desperately 

“Then what?” Peter shouted stopping his pacing to look at Elaine, she had tears streaming down her face and he had to fight himself not to go over to her and brush them all away and pulling her into a hug to protect her but this was her fault this was all on her. He wasn’t even sure if he could bring himself to touch her after she had so obviously just been screwing some other man in their house. What if it had been in their bed? Had he been sleeping in the same place as that half-wit? Had he made love to his wife in the same bed that she shagged her bit on the side? Suddenly Peter felt very sick. He needed air. 

“I can’t do this right now” He muttered before running from his house to his car. Only noticing once inside that he still had the bottle of wine in his hand. 

He had no idea where he was going to go or what he was going to do but he could see Bobby peering through his curtains across the street so he knew he couldn’t stay here. Noticing the “Victoria wines” sticker on the neck of the wine bottle he knew where he needed to go. He started the car and began to drive using the hands free to call the one person he wanted to see more than anyone right now. 

“Hello” The female voice rang through the speaker in the car. 

“Jenna? Are you in London I need to talk” Peter asked his voice shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter arrived at Jenna’s flat shortly after hanging up the phone. He felt the strange irony of knocking on woman’s door with the same bottle of wine in his hand for the second time that day. However, when Jenna opened the door she wasn’t wrapped in a silk nightie in fact she looked like she was about to go out somewhere, she wore a short black dress with tall high heels, Peter was amazed she didn’t break her ankle in and her make-up was done all Smokey and her hair in waves. 

“Sorry are you going out? I can just go” Peter offered self-consciously pointing his thumb behind him. 

“No, no come in. I was going out but when you called I cancelled didn’t have time yet to get changed that’s all” Jenna explained practically pulling Peter into the flat. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to impose on your night out” Peter apologised 

“Trust me you did me a favour, I was supposed to go out with Matt and Lily and no doubt Richard would have been there. Clubbing with my ex not exactly how I want to spend my evening” Jenna explained leaning on Peter to take her shoes off. 

“You’d rather spend your evening listening to a silly old man ramble about his problems than go out with your friends? Things must be bad with Richard” Peter commented handing Jenna the bottle of wine. 

“hey you’re not a silly old man, you’re my best friend” Jenna said softly placing a hand on the side of Peters face with a small smile. “So let me get out of this dress then I’ll pour some of this wine and you can tell me what’s bothering you ok?” Jenna smiled before heading in the direction of her bedroom calling over her shoulder “You know where the remote is pick something to watch as well” 

Peter made his way into Jenna’s living room. He had been here loads of times both with and without Elaine and found it exactly the same as always, all neat and tidy and organised. He lifted the remote control down of the fireplace and flicked the TV on sitting himself down on the small cream fabric sofa absent minded flicking through the channels not even sure what he was looking for or what he was even looking at. He decided in the end to put a radio channel on and sat back on the sofa with his eye’s closed listening to bowie, trying to push the thoughts of his wife out of his head for a moment. 

He must have drifted off to sleep without realising it because next thing he knew he was being woken by his foot being gently kicked by sock clad foot and when he opened his eyes Jenna was stood in front of him in a pair of fluffy pyjama bottoms and an oversized t-shirt he faintly suspected belonged to him but he wasn’t sure, face free of make-up and her hair pulled up into a messy bun. She was holding two glasses of wine one of which she was holding out to him. 

“hmm Sorry must have drifted off” Peter apologised taking the glass of Jenna. 

“That’ll be the old age setting in” Jenna teased sitting down on the sofa beside him tucking her legs under her body which made her look even smaller than normal. 

“Probably. Is that my t-shirt?” Peter asked curiously 

“Probably. I think you left it in my flat up in Cardiff during our first series and I like it so you’re not getting it back” Jenna laughed taking a drink before changing the subject “So what has you knocking on my door with wine and looking like hell” 

Peter took a large drink from his glass unsure if he could say the words he needed too. How could he tell his best friend that his marriage of 25 years could be over when he could barely explain it to himself. 

“We got a long weekend off from Doctor Who so I decided to surprise Elaine and when I got there she was with another man” Peter explained with a shrug downing the rest of the wine in his glass in one go. 

“Oh Peter I’m so sorry” Jenna said genuinely sounding upset about it. Peter looked up at her and saw her biting her lip as if trying to decided what to do next, she seemed to come to a decision because she put her glass down and wrapped her arms tightly around Peter who was really very grateful for the comfort right now. 

“Did you speak to her about it? How long had it been going on for?” Jenna asked pulling back from the hug but lacing her fingers in with his like they did so often when they were together in private as a small gesture of friendship between the pair of them although Jenna wished it meant more than that but knew Peter was very much married and even if his marriage was over he’d be far to hurt for her to try for anything more. 

“I don’t know; I didn’t stick around long” Peter said pouring himself another glass of wine from the bottle that Jenna had sat on the coffee table in front of them. “oh gods I made that man walk across the street in nothing but a towel” Peter chuckled slightly at the memory. 

“What? How?” Jenna laughed nearly choking on her drink 

“I can be quite intimidating when I want to be, I guess” Peter shrugged again taking a smaller drink this time before turning serious again “Jenna what am I going to do? 30 years. 30 years I’ve been with Elaine and now I don’t even know if I know her anymore” Peter sighed rubbing his forehead stressfully 

“Hey, hey don’t worry so much we’ll sort it ok?” Jenna reassured him as she took his hand away from his forehead and cupped both of his hands in hers. 

“I don’t think it can be sorted, I think my marriage is over, I’m never gonna be able to look at her the same way again, she brought another man into our home. Most likely onto our bed. It’s done Jenna its over” Peter explained sadly a lump forming in his throat as he tried desperately to blink away the tears that had formed in his eyes. 

“Any other person I’d be saying get rid you deserve better and you do but this is you and Elaine we are talking about you guys have been through thick and think together. You don’t need to make any decisions tonight wait until the morning, speak to Elaine and then see ok? Why don’t we do what we used to do back in Cardiff if one of us was feeling down?” Jenna suggested squeezing Peters hand reassuringly 

“I’m not sure if I’m in the mood for a Doctor Who marathon, I kind of just want to drink myself silly until I forget and fall asleep” Peter moaned 

“You always want a Doctor Who marathon, I’ll order take away get them to bring more wine and we can watch Doctor Who until we fall asleep” Clara offered wriggling her eyebrows at Peter knowing it always made him laugh and of course he looked at her and smirked at her pathetic attempt his “cross eyebrows” 

“Alright but I get to pick the episodes” Peter relented with a smile. 

“Deal” Jenna nodded 

A few hours later they were sat on the carpeted floor surrounded by Chinese take away tubs and 3 empty bottles of wine while watching hell bent.

“So come on then tell me what do you think they said in the cloisters?” Jenna giggled pushing Peter playfully 

“Oh I dune no he probably rambled some rubbish about having a duty of care or some shit like that” Peter answered drunkenly his head swaying slightly 

“You know you get more Scottish and foul mouthed when your drunk” Jenna giggled 

“And you Lass get giggly but you don’t hear me fucking complaining” Peter teased 

“Didn’t say I didn’t like it” Jenna flirted then realised what she had said and quickly took another drink out of the bottle to hide her embarrassment, they had given up on using glasses after the 2nd bottle and just took it in turns to swig from the bottle. 

“You know I really liked you in that blue waitress outfit especially when you had to bend over to pick up the straws you dropped” Peter commented causally as they watched the TV. 

Jenna froze the bottle half way to her lips when he said that. Did he just admit to checking her out that day? She knew she checked him out on more than one occasion, it was hard not too but he never once seemed to be interested in her like that. He had been happily married back than she had reasoned with herself of course he wouldn’t have let on he was interested but now, now she wasn’t sure what to do with that bit of information with the wine flooding through her veins and clouding her judgement. 

“I should have bloody kissed you there, I wanted to. Gods how I wanted to” Peter groaned full of regret as the Doctor and Clara said goodbye to each other in the white TARDIS.

“You could kiss me now” Jenna offered confidence and sexuality suddenly dripping from her. 

“You’re only saying that because your drunk” Peter laughed 

“True I wouldn’t say it if I was sober but I wanted you to kiss me then too, I wanted you to kiss me from the moment I met you at lunch” Jenna confessed moving closer to Peter so their shoulders rubbed together. She seen him swallow and felt his body tense and she knew that she was pushing it but the wine wouldn’t let her care. 

“You know I only said no romance because I fancied you and I didn’t want it to get complicated. It was a fucking stupid idea” Peter confessed turning to look at Jenna, their faces only inches away from each other. He could look into her eyes and see the different shades of brown in them that he had never noticed before. 

“Very stupid idea” Jenna whispered her eyes dropping to his lips and back up to meet Peter’s bright blue ones and having found him doing the same thing.

They slowly inched closer together, their breath mingling before full warm lips met cooler thin ones. Peter’s hands on Jenna’s waist and hers around his neck. The kiss was a little sloppy because they were both drunk and their teeth kept knocking together awkwardly but to Jenna and Peter it was the perfect kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Peter woke the next morning from sleeping awkwardly up against the sofa, his neck was stiff and sore, one of his legs completely numb and his head felt like someone had taken a sledge hammer to it. He let out a groan of pain as he tried to open his eye’s against the morning sun that spilled into the room. Movement on his legs made him aware that Jenna had fallen asleep with her head in his lap as he looked down at her he realised with both horror and slight excitement that they were wearing nothing but their underwear. He groaned again in embarrassment when he realised that he had worn the question mark boxers he got from his second Who series. He tries not to but his eyes are drawn to Jenna’s body. He’s not sure if she never had a bra on last night or if it’s been thrown around the room somewhere but her perfectly round breasts are the first things his eye’s land on, her nipples erect from the slight cold air in the room and he can’t help but wonder what it would be like to touch them. To feel the soft silkiness of her skin under his palms, to take one of her nipples into his mouth and suck on it what sort of sounds would she make? Would they be loud and passionate or quiet and intimate? 

He tried running through the events of last night to remember why they were undressed. He remembered them getting very drunk. Had they done anything? Had he pushed Jenna into something she didn’t want to do? Panic started to raise up in him at all the possibilities of what could have happened. They both still had pants on so he didn’t think they had gone as far as sex. He had a very faint memory of telling Jenna he liked her bum in the waitress outfit and his checks burned with embarrassment he had never meant to reveal that to anyone especially not Jenna. What must she think of him a man more than 30 years her senior perving on a pretty young woman. She probably thought that he was sick and disgusting. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. What to do? What to do? He could try and move her, get dressed and leave before she even woke up but then he had nowhere to go, he couldn’t exactly go home.

Peter experimentally moved his legs slightly to see if he could get out from under Jenna but she stirred slightly in her sleep rolling onto her side her arms wrapping around the top of his leg and her nose so frustratingly close to his morning erection that refused to go away with having the object of his secret desires laying on his lap. Jenna reached a hand over to rub her nose and brushed the tip of him causing him to involuntary shudder. Peter spy’s a t-shirt within reach and quickly grabs it and places it over his groin almost as a shield but the movement wakes Jenna up. She’s moaning in a way that despite the panic that is raising in him even more at what her reaction is going to be, his member twitches slightly under the hand he’s using to try and hide the problem that he is having. 

“Who decided the sun was a good idea?” Jenna moaned burying her face into Peter’s legs then bolting up right as she realised she wasn’t burying her head into her pillow. Making herself slightly dizzy in the process. “Oh my god!” She gasped folding her arms over her chest as she realised she was practically naked. 

“So I’m guessing you don’t remember what happened either then” Peter spoke making Jenna’s head snap round to look at him she obviously hadn’t realised he was already awake. 

“Peter? Oh thank goodness” Jenna sighed in relief. She had panicked in case she had been laying on a stranger or even Richard. She went to take the t-shirt of Peter but he held on to it tightly 

“am I’m actually going to need that a bit longer” He said sheepishly. 

Jenna’s brow pulled down into a confused frown and then realisation struck her and she let go of the it “Oh right yea ok” Jenna stuttered slightly looking around for another one which she thankfully found not too far away. Pulling the t-shirt on over herself she looked around the room once more. Her usually tidy living room was covered in clothing empty wine bottles (she counted at least 4) and empty food containers. 

“Must have been some party” Peter commented guiltily pulling his t-shirt on now that his problem had disappeared enough not to be as embarrassing

“Must have” Jenna agreed biting her lip “Did we?” She asked nervously as the both sat up on the small sofa as far away from each other as possible

“I’m not sure, how do you feel?” Peter asked biting on his thumb.

“Other than the hangover which by the way is horrendous, I’m fine and I’m pretty sure I’d remember having sex with you so I think we’re ok” Jenna rambled nervously. 

“Ok” Peter agreed his heart sinking he knew she would never find him attractive but somehow he still felt a little disappointed when she sounded almost relived that they hadn’t done anything. Jenna must have picked up on his disappointment because she quickly added 

“Not that that would be a terrible thing, it’s just you have all that stuff with Elaine to worry about the last thing you need is complicating our friendship on top of that, not that it would complicate things it would just be. Different, yea different” 

Peter’s chest constricted at the reminder of what had brought him here in the first place. He still couldn’t believe that Elaine could do something like that to him, he thought he knew her better than anyone and she wouldn’t be capable of cheating on him but he got her so completely wrong after all these years. Peter’s phone bleeped sat on the coffee table and he reached forward to grab it seeing that he had 25 missed calls 6 voicemails and 14 text messages mostly from Elaine but a few from Cecily worried about where he was. Nearly all the texts from Elaine were apologising and begging him to come home so they could talk. He didn’t even bother to listen to the voicemails he knew they were probably the same as the texts and he wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to listen to hear her voice right now. 

Peter sent a text to Cecily saying he was ok he had just had a little too much to drink and had stayed over at Jenna’s and would phone her later, he had no idea what he was going to say to her or how to explain what was going on. She was a grown woman now but he would always see her as his little girl and he worried how the news of his marriage break down would affect her. Cecily and Elaine were always very close and he didn’t want this to ruin that between them. 

Jenna let out a loud gasp and swore “I’ve just discovered how we lost our clothes” Jenna announced timidly showing Peter her phone. 

There was a picture of the coffee table with two glasses of wine, Jenna’s bra and a hand of cards with the caption “Strip poker with my favourite Doctor” it took him a moment to realise that the picture had been posted on twitter.

“Can you not delete this?” Peter asked hurriedly thrusting the phone back at Jenna as though it had personally insulted him. 

“I could but it’s already got thousands of comments on it and who knows how many people have already seen it” Jenna explained rubbing her forehead with a sigh her stress levels far too high for being this hungover. 

“I need a coffee” Peter declared jumping up from the sofa and heading towards the kitchen. 

He needed a moment away from Jenna and how undeniably sexy she looked in practically nothing but his t-shirt. It was very distracting. He needed to think. The post hadn’t named him but it wouldn’t be hard to figure out. He couldn’t even be mad at Jenna for posting it she had been way to drunk and he could have agreed to it for all he knew. He turned the Coffee maker on and pulled two cups down from the cupboard he had spent that much time here he knew where everything was and how Jenna liked her coffee so he didn’t even need to ask. Just focus on the task at hand make the coffee and put everything else out of your mind he chanted internally to himself as he waited for the coffee to be ready. His life just seemed to be spiralling out of control right now and he wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take, he was old not stupid he knew how much the media was going to play up this silly little picture calling him all sorts of things. Trying hard to push that thought aside he poured the coffee into the two cups and took them back into the living room to find Jenna looking through her camera. 

“Oh no don’t tell me there’s more on there too” Peter grumped half-jokingly and half serious 

“hm? No all clear” Jenna replied stuffing the camera behind the cushion “Thank you” She whispered taking the Coffee of Peter.

They both sat on the sofa drinking their coffee in silence neither quite sure what to say to the other. Jenna cast her eyes around the room mentally flinching at how messy it was before her instincts kicked in and she was off the sofa tidying it up before she had even finished the coffee picking up the clothes, she picked up Peter’s jacket and a velvet box feel out of the pocket. 

“I’d forgotten about those” Peter mumbled picking up the box containing the diamond earrings he had got for Elaine, he opened the box and looked at them sadly. 

“They are beautiful” Jenna complimented

“Here you have them, can’t really give them to Elaine now can I?” Peter offered putting the box in Jenna’s hand. 

“Oh Peter I couldn’t” Jenna protested passing them back

“It’s fine, please someone should wear them” Peter insisted 

“What about Cecily? I’m sure she’d love them” Jenna suggested 

“Oh yes. I’m sorry your mother and I are splitting up but hey here’s some diamond earrings. That would go down very well” Peter laughed “And besides she doesn’t really do Diamonds. Call it a thank you for being there for me last night and letting me crash here” Peter put the box back in her hands keeping his own clasped around Jenna’s until she relented/ 

“Thank you Peter they are very beautiful” Jenna said sincerely.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. 

Peter knew he couldn’t put it off for long. He needed to speak to his wife, he needed to know why she would throw away 30 years for a Danny DeVito look alike. So after promising Jenna he would phone her if he needed her and come back to hers after, he headed back towards what 24 hours ago he considered his home. He decided to walk knowing he needed time to think and gather his thoughts before he faced her. It took him nearly an hour but at last he arrived at the house and gingerly knocked at the door just in case he walked into something else he didn’t want to see. 

“Peter I didn’t think you’d ever come back” Elaine said in shock as she opened the door. 

Peter felt a wave of sympathy for the woman he had spent 30 years with, she looked like she hadn’t slept at all last night, her eyes looked red and swollen. Her hair tussled and messed as if she had spent a lot of time worrying her hands through it and she was still in her pyjama’s her green cotton dressing gown around her this time. 

“We need to talk” Peter grunted trying not to let his sympathy show, he needed to be strong now. 

“Sure come in” Elaine said stepping aside to let Peter in. 

Stepping into the house Peter was saddened that the warm welcoming feeling he usually felt upon entering his refuge was gone. All he was left with was the memory of finding his wife with another man. They headed into the living room and Peter noticed the empty glass and bottle of wine sat on the side. Guess he wasn’t the only one who needed a drink last night. Elaine quickly sat down opposite Peter her mouth opening to spill out another apology but Peter spoke first. 

“I need to know how long has it been going on for?” 

“A while” Elaine admitted her eyes on the floor. 

“No you don’t get to be vague. You need to answer me properly and honestly; I think I deserve at least that” Peter snapped his anger spiking 

“Since about a month after we moved here” Elaine whispered her tone full of quilt and regret 

“Two years! Two years you’ve been fucking that guy?! Why? How?” Peter exclaimed jumping up of his seat and running his hand throw his hair. He turned his back on Elaine trying disparately to control the anger that was building up in him. 

“It started at that BBQ next door had I’m not even sure why or how it happened but you were gone pretty much 9 months at a time and I was lonely and he made me feel less alone” Elaine explained trying to make her husband understand, knowing that he never would. 

“I gave you the option of coming with me, I came back every opportunity that I could, I phoned you every single day even on the days that I was so exhausted I just wanted to sleep but I made sure to phone you just so that I could hear your voice or get your opinion on something. I tried everything I could to make sure you were ok” Peter said his voice rising slightly as he struggled to remain calm. “Don’t you think I was lonely? That I needed to have some of that closeness too? But I’d NEVER jump into bed with someone else. I could never hurt you like that” 

Elaine let out a bitter laugh “You think I don’t know what you and Jenna got up to in Cardiff? You can’t stand there playing the victim you were doing the exact same thing with someone half your age” Elaine exploded standing up now as well. 

“What? Now you really are delusional. Nothing happened between me and Jenna” Peter said in complete disbelieve that she would even think that. 

“Don’t lie to me! I see how close you both are, the long lingering touches you both share when you think no one is looking.” Elaine accused tears starting to form in her eyes. She felt hurt and betrayed thinking that Peter had been cheating on her, she knew it was double standards but she didn’t care she was still entitled to be upset. 

“I have not been having an affair with Jenna!” Peter shouted loudly which normally would have made Elaine uneasy, Peter never shouted if he could help it but she was too angry at Peter for being a hypocrite in her mind. 

“So why where you at hers last night playing strip poker then? And don’t even try to deny it. It doesn’t take much to work out who her favourite Doctor is. It’s all over twitter” Elaine asked in a warning tone 

“We were drunk nothing happened and nothing happened before that either” Peter explained truthfully and then a flash of the night before came back to him of Jenna sitting in his lap, trousers still on but t-shirt and bra removed kissing him hungrily as he squeezed and rubbed her breasts in his large hands before bending down and taking one of her nipples in his mouth. His face paled as he realised that he had technically cheated on his wife. He ran his hand over his face and sighed. 

“You know what none of this is important, our marriage is over Elaine I’m going to get some clothes and then I’ll be out of your hair, I’ll collect the rest of my stuff before I got back to Cardiff on Monday” Peter sighed walking towards the stairs to get to the bedroom but he was stopped by Elaine pulling on his arm. 

“Peter please don’t do this. I believe you if you say nothing happened between you too I do and I’ll stop seeing Bobby just please don’t walk away after all these years Peter please. I need you” Elaine begged Peter tears freely falling from her eyes now. 

She looked desperate and heartbroken and it pained Peter to shake his arm out of her grasp and continue up the stairs. He heard her burst into uncontrollable sobs at the bottom of the stairs and it took everything he had not to turn around and go down to comfort her. No matter what she had done he had loved her for 30 years she was his best friend as well as he wife and lover. She was there for him when no one else was she stuck by him when he wasn’t getting work and celebrated with him when he did. He pulled one of the suitcases down from on top of the wardrobe and began packing his clothes into it, most of his clothes were in Cardiff so thankfully it didn’t take him too long. He also put in his stuff from the bathroom and entered his study. He knew he wouldn’t be able to take everything out of here today it would take too much organising and packing so he just lifted his important things, his sketch book pencils and guitar. Realising he wouldn’t be able to carry his amp the whole walk home he texted Jenna and asked if she would pick him up and the end of his street. 

Not being able to bare going down and facing more arguments or tears from Elaine he sat in his study waiting for Jenna to text that she had arrived. He looked around the room bursting to the seams with paints, canvas oil pastels pretty much every kind of art supply imaginable. The walls decorated with his work, some copies of famous paintings, a few Daleks here and there and some portraits he had done of his family. His eyes found the one of Elaine he painted not long after they were married he had painted it from memory of their first night of their honeymoon, she was laying in their bed her breasts exposed, arms up over her head. A plain white cotton sheet covered most of her bottom half but one of her legs curled up was sticking out of the sheet. She had been fast asleep her young face completely relaxed and half covered in shadow. He remembered lying beside her and being able to count each one of her eye lashes. He was so completely and utterly in love with her he would have moved heaven and earth just to see her smile. He remembered her waking up not long after him and how they kissed softly as the morning sun began to brighten up the room. They had stayed in bed all morning sharing a small breakfast between them. No expectations of anything just small sweet kisses every so often and feeling completely content. He wished he could go back to that moment it was so completely perfect and always lived in his head as his favourite moment of their relationship, it’s the moment he constantly strived to relive, being as romantic and gentle as possible just so he could taste a glimpse of what that moment had felt like again. 

His reminiscing was interrupted a short while later by his phone beeping with a text from Jenna to let him know that she had arrived. Gathering up his bag and the few items he was taking from his study he headed back down the stairs. He found Elaine still sat at the bottom of the stairs crying into her hands, her shoulders shaking with her sobs and he was momentarily glad his hands where full so he couldn’t reach for her that despite everything he still longed to do. He went to exit the house but paused for a moment setting his belongings down, he slipped his wedding ring of his finger and sat it on the side board. His chest constricting and a lump raising in his throat at the action. 

“You’re right I did kiss Jenna last night but that’s” Peter admitted his voice barely more than a whisper before picking his stuff up and leaving the house. 

Unknown to Peter a reporter sat in his car just a few doors down from his house taking pictures of him leaving his family home bags in hand and with a perfect view of his ring less hand, entering Jenna’s car.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. 

Peter didn’t speak a word as he put his belongings in the boot of the car or when he got in, he didn’t even speak on the drive over to Jenna’s house. He was too lost in his own thoughts; his entire world had been flipped upside down in just 24 hours and he had a lot to process. He just stared straight ahead for the whole journey his fingers every so often reaching to twist his wedding ring around on his finger only to realise it was no longer there. He was aware that Jenna kept looking sides ways at him but he also knew that she knew him well enough not to push. 

They arrived at Jenna’s and carried his sparse belongings into the house leaving them beside the sofa as Peter sat down with his head in his hands, Jenna had turned to go and make tea for them both when suddenly Peter burst into tears his hands pulling hard on his hair as his shoulders shook violently. Jenna practically ran to his side and wrapped her arms around him in an effort to comfort him trying to pry his hands from his head so he didn’t harm himself taking both his wrists in one of her hands. 

Peter had another flash of the night before at the action, of him doing the same thing with Jenna pinning both her hands with one of his own above her head laying on the floor as he licked wine of Jenna from her belly button up to the valley between her breasts, his other hand squeezing gently at her breast, the moan that came from Jenna was enough to make his stomach flip even now and then a huge wave of guilt and shame washed over him. He had just found out his wife had been cheating on him so he spent the night fondling his best friend who probably only went along with it to make him feel better. His face paled and he felt slightly sick, what on earth must Jenna think of him? Why was she still being so nice to him? He’d over stepped the mark just because he had had a bit to drink and was a bit upset. He suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe having her so close to him and jumped up from the sofa and ran towards the bathroom locking himself inside. 

Jenna sat on the sofa stunned by his sudden mood change but before she could go and check he was ok there was a persistent knock on her front door. Checking first of all that it wasn’t a reporter or crazed fan Jenna opened the door 

“Where is he?” Janet, Peter’s publicist demanded as soon as the door opened 

“Hello to you to” Jenna muttered 

“Yea no time. He’s in here isn’t he?” Janet demanded pushing her way into Jenna’s house her long coat dragging behind her slightly. “Peter!” Janet called into the house. 

Jenna led Janet into the living room knowing there was absolutely no point in asking the woman to leave or trying to defer her. Janet seemed like a woman on a mission her red painted lips set in a thin line that showed no messing with and her over drawn eyebrows pulled down into a frown. Jenna knew this woman well through Peter and knew that she was amazing at her job but she always scared her a little and right now she was positively terrified of the tall middle aged woman. 

“Peter get out here!” Janet shouted. 

A few seconds later Peter appeared at the door way of the living room his face paling as he returned to what felt like a crime scene in his mind. Janet was pacing in the living room while Jenna sat at the edge of her sofa looking like she would rather be anywhere else than here right now. 

“look I’ve told you before, I don’t care what you get up to in your private life, that’s your business but what I don’t like is being left out of the loop and having to play catch up with some reporters” Janet scolded waving her arms as she spoke at Peter who just looked perplexed. 

“Wh-what are you talking about what reporters?” Peter asked his glaze flicking from Janet to Jenna and back again. 

“The reporters wanting the latest scoop on your fucking affair that’s what reporters” Janet shouted wagging a finger between Peter and Jenna. 

“Affair? Since when were we having an affair?” Jenna asked shocked. 

“Christ. Did Elaine tell them that?” Peter asked running a hand down his face. 

“No she didn’t need too, between your stupid fucking twitter post thank you very much” Janet snapped at Jenna “And the fact that you were seen not long ago leaving your house with your belongings and no wedding ring people are putting two and two together and getting bloody four for a change” 

“They are not getting four” Jenna laughed bitterly “Me and Peter have not been having an affair” 

“Then explain the sudden break up of his marriage sweetheart and why he spent the night here getting naked with some pretty young skank” Janet rounded on Jenna. 

“Oi don’t speak to her like that, she was just being a friend. It’s Elaine who had been having the affair for the past two years I might add” Peter snapped at Janet 

“Elaine?” Janet repeated in shock, she knew Elaine well and she seemed far less likely than Peter to be having an affair not that Peter seemed like the sort that would but any man would have their head turned if a beautiful woman half their age came on to him. 

“Yes Elaine. I came here because Jenna is my friend and we had a bit too much to drink and thought posting the picture would be a laugh and that’s it. The reason I left my house with a bag of stuff and no ring is because my marriage is over because my so called wife has been fucking some bastard across the street every time my bloody back was turned, alright so don’t come swanning in here as if you know exactly what is going on because you listened to some jumped up reporter before coming to me” Peter shouted he was practically seething right now he knew that part of his anger had nothing at all to do with Janet but it was nice to have an outlet to it. 

“So nothing happened between you two?” Janet asked looking between the pair. 

Peter locked eyes with Jenna before answering “No” He said deciding that if Jenna didn’t remember what happened there was no point in bringing it up. 

“Oh well that’s disappointing, I always thought you two would have made a great couple” Janet shrugged stunning the pair into silence. “Ok well we are going to have to draw up a statement explaining everything, Jenna you’ll need to remove that picture” Janet instructed sitting down and falling straight into business mode while pulling her laptop out of the large bag slung over her shoulder. 

“Already done, my agent phoned and gave me an earful about it while you were seeing Elaine” Jenna explained. 

“Ok good, we’ll send out a statement saying that the post was a bad idea of a joke and that you two have only ever been friends although how many people will believe that now I don’t know but if it’s the truth then that’s what we will say” Janet mumbled half to herself and half to Jenna and Peter and she typed furiously away. 

“Why do people keep thinking we could be having an affair? I’m an old man for crying out loud” Peter asked exasperated having being accused twice today of having an affair with a woman half his age. 

“You not that old” Jenna defended “And your pretty handsome for your age” she smirked 

“And that right there is why, your very flirty together” Janet pointed out not looking up from her laptop.

“That’s not flirting!” Peter cried “is it?” He asked Jenna who just shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. 

Janet left shortly after with a signed and approved statement to give out to the press, still grumping how it didn’t seem very believable that nothing had happened between the pair of them. Jenna closed the door behind her and found herself alone with Peter, being alone with him had never been a problem before but now a strange sort of awkward atmosphere seemed to linger over them as Jenna sat down on the sofa again smoothing her dress out over her knees and looking just about everywhere but at Peter. 

“Do you think people will believe the statement?” Jenna asked timidly 

“I don’t know” Peter sighed running his hand over his face again, an action he has repeated far too many times in the past 24hrs. The pair fell silent again for a long time both lost in their own thoughts. 

“I lied to you this morning” Jenna suddenly blurted out. Peter lifted his head from his hands that where resting on the arm of the sofa to look up at Jenna confused. “When-when you asked me a question this morning I lied. I told you no and that was a lie” Jenna confessed.

Peter looked up at her panic stricken dreading where the rest of her confession was going and unsure if he could bare to listen to it, he shook his head muttering “no, no, no, no” under his breath. Running both his hands through his hair. 

“There was more pictures on the camera and some of them are quite am intimate” Jenna said sheepishly handing Peter the camera with the Pictures already up. 

He flicked through them the first few where fine just snaps of each other fully clothed sometimes looking at the camera sometimes looking away from it. The more pictures he flicked through the less clothing they seemed to have on until he came too ones of them both completely naked and Peter had to swallow against the dryness in his throat at the sight of Jenna naked draped over the sofa, she wasn’t looking into the camera she was looking just off it most likely at him with a look of pure desire on her face one hand reached out for him and the other squeezing her breast gently. Peter felt desire rekindle in his belly looking at it and quickly changed to the next picture which was of him posing naked like a Greek statue and he figured he must have been really drunk at this point to agree to letting Jenna take a picture of him like that. The next few pictures nearly had him jumping of the seat and locking himself in the bathroom again. The first one was off him between Jenna’s legs his head buried in her, he could just make out a part of his tongue which had obviously just flicked out to touch her clit, the picture was slightly blurry as though Jenna had moved just as the photo was taken. The next one however was an image that he never ever wanted to forget and he curses himself for not being able to remember the real thing. It was of Jenna, her hair all tussled and messy with his cock in her mouth, looking up at him, her pupils completely blown with desire. 

He stared at the photo far longer than he probably should have considering his friend and subject of the photo was sat beside him but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from her eyes he wished so hard he could see that look into eyes again and willed his memory of that night to come back, probably the only chance he would get to experience what Jenna tasted like on his tongue and feel her mouth around his cock and he couldn’t even remember! He was suddenly very frustrated and angry at himself. 

“You ok?” Jenna asked as felt him tense beside her. 

“Fine. I just need a walk” Peter grumbled getting up of the sofa and grabbing his coat, heading out the front door closing it harder than he had meant to. 

Jenna sat on the sofa her head in her hands trying desperately not to cry. She remembered everything from the night before and it was one of the best nights of her life to finally feel loved and adored by the man she has been in love with for four years now. She knew it would end up badly for her, she knew he was married and being Peter he would be feeling guilty and probably regrets what happened but she didn’t know just how much it would hurt. Her chest felt like something really heavy was sat on it and she was struggling with every breathe not to burst into tears. All she really wanted was for Peter to come back scoop her up in his arms and tell her it was all ok and that he loved her just as much as she loved him but even that hurt because she knew he was hurting over the loss of his marriage and anything he said or did couldn’t be counted as truth. 

He had whispered the three words she was so desperate to hear in her ear last night as they made love and she had whispered them back but seeing his reaction to the pictures Jenna knew that it wasn’t true wither it was the alcohol or the rush of excitement she didn’t know but it wasn’t true and she had to accept that and move on so that she could be there for her friend because that was what he was, her friend and nothing else. 

Jenna hadn’t realised that she was crying until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder looking up she saw Peter looking down at her frowning in confusion his eyes soft and full of concern which just made Jenna cry harder. Peter was such a kind hearted man even when he was facing a divorce he was still concerned for her. Wordlessly Peter sat down and pulled Jenna into his lap tucking her head under his chin and just held her while she let it all out and cried on him. He didn’t ask what was wrong or offer any words of comfort because he knew she wouldn’t listen anyway, just placed small feather light kisses to her head every so often. Eventually Jenna managed to calm herself down enough to stop crying and wiped her tears away avoiding Peter’s glaze as much as she could.

“You didn’t go for much of a walk” She commented hating how raw and vulnerable her voice sounded.

“Couldn’t really go anyway there’s media all over the bottom of your street and it’s a good job too or you would have been here crying all on your own” Peter explained. 

“Great that’s just what we need Media trying to gather some sort of story on us” Jenna grumbled trying to get of Peter’s knee but he pulled her back down on to it. 

“never mind that what’s got you so upset?” Peter asked softly “And don’t say nothing, that was not nothing” He added seeing the look on Jenna’s face he knew her too well he knew when she was putting on a front, he had seen her do it often enough when Richard would upset her. 

Jenna sighed knowing that she would never get away with lying to Peter and snuggled further into him partly for the comfort and partly so he wouldn’t see her face and see the hurt she knew that would be displayed on it. 

“I remember what happened last night and I loved every single second, it was the best night of my life I’ve wanted to be with you ever since I met you and you regret it, you wish it had never happened and I know I shouldn’t be upset, I know you have a wife but it hurts it really really hurts” Jenna explained her voice cracking as she struggled to fight back the tears that tried to break through. 

Peter was completely lost for words he was so wrapped up in his own problems and feelings so convinced she would hate him for what had happened he hadn’t even considered that she might have enjoyed it and the thought that she had threw him for a loop. He had no idea how to react. 

“Sorry I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ve ruined our friendship now” Jenna muttered trying to get off Peter’s knee again but he held her there with one of his hands on her hip and the other he used his thumb and forefinger to tilt her face up towards him before kissing her lightly on the lips, both of their problems seeming to melt away as their lips moved together slowly and sweetly as though Peter was trying to make sure he could never forget this one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bit different this chapter but I hope you like it just the same xxx

Chapter 7

Elaine sat on the edge of her sofa still dressed in the same pyjamas she had worn for the past 2 days, her dressing gown tied loosely around her and her hair sticking up at all directions. In front of her sat an empty bottle of scotch that a few hours ago had been full and belonged to Peter but she didn’t care about that now she had done nothing but drink herself silly since he had left. She rubbed at her red and stinging eyes that had spent most of the past few days crying desperate for sleep but she knew even if she could sleep her mind would still be plagued with nightmares of what she had done. She couldn’t believe she had thrown away her perfect loving marriage just because she felt a bit lonely. The doorbell went causing Elaine to jump, she got of the sofa and stumbled towards the door she drunkenly looked through the peep hole in the door to make sure it wasn’t the media before opening it to reveal her daughter looking very angry and upset. 

“What on earth is going on?” Cecily asked barging into the house and past her mother heading towards the living room. 

“Well I think it’s pretty easy to see, your father has left me” Elaine slurred 

“Why?” Cecily demanded angrily “I’m heard two sets of rumours, not from either of you thank you very much by the way, one that dad cheated on you and another that you cheated on dad” Cecily said picking up the empty bottle of scotch and taking it into the kitchen to throw it in the bin. 

“Well it depends on if your father is telling the truth or not” Elaine pointed out going to take another drink of the scotch in her glass but Cecily snatched it away from her with a disgusted work. 

“Well considering you only drink scotch when you’re feeling guilty I’m going to say it was you then” Cecily rolled her eyes “What were you thinking?” 

“Clearly I wasn’t thinking, I’m such an idiot” Elaine mutter putting her face on her hands 

“Who even was it?” Cecily asked sitting down beside her mother

“Bobby across the road” Elaine said screwing her face up in disgust of all the men to cheat on her perfect husband with she had to go with the neighbourhood sleaze ball. 

“Eww at lest you have the decency to look disgusted I suppose” Cecily shrugged “But I’m sure if you speak to dad and explain he could forgive a once off you guys have been together forever” 

“It wasn’t a once off Cissy, it was 2 years” Elaine moaned embarrassed by how stupid and selfish she had been. 

Cecily didn’t say anything for a while she just stared straight ahead mauling over what her mother had just told her. The woman that she worshiped growing up and thought of as the perfect mother and wife, had been lying and cheating on her dad for 2 years. She couldn’t believe it she thought her parents’ marriage was solid they kept nothing from each other. Her Dad worshiped the ground her mum walked on, he constantly gushed over her and how brilliant he thought she was but she was her mother and at the end of the day she couldn’t be mad at her. Cecily looked over at her mum and saw that she was crying silently and her heart broke, she clearly regretted her actions and that’s what mattered now. Cecily wrapped her arms around her mum and held her close while she cried just like Elaine just to do for her as a child. 

“Why did you do it?” Cecily asked gently 

“I don’t know. Your father was gone all the time up in Cardiff with a gorgeous woman half is age that clearly fancied him I just assumed he was sleeping with her because who wouldn’t given half the chance and Bobby was just there, I was lonely and stupid” Elaine explained wiping away her tears 

“But for two years? Why didn’t you just talk to dad? He’d have done anything to make you happy” 

“That was the problem he would have given up his dream job and come back home all because I was feeling insecure” Elaine scoffed picking at the edge of her dressing gown. 

“So you decided that sleeping with the neighbour hood’s version of Caine dingle was a better idea?” Cecily teased raising an eyebrow

“I never said it was a better one, just a different one” Elaine scoffed 

“Ok well come on let’s get you showered and dressed and brush your teeth because you could get a skunk drunk on your breath mum” Cecily instructed dragging Elaine to stand by her arm. 

“Why where are we going?” Elaine asked confused stumbling slightly as she walked towards the stairs. 

“To talk to dad. Where else?” Cecily said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world as she helped her mother up the stairs.

Getting her drunk mum showered and dressed was a lot harder than Cecily had expected between her not being able to walk properly and the drunken protests that she was not under any circumstances going near Peter again, Cecily had to practically drag her to the bath top and undress Elaine herself before swinging her legs over the edge to get her in. There was no way Elaine was going to be able to stand so she had to unhook the shower and just move it over her, the soup laden sponge on the other hand getting rid of the dirt and grime that had accumulated. 

If Cecily thought showering Elaine was hard brushing her teeth was worse, every time she put the brush in her mouth Elaine lent over the sink being sick into it although Cecily reckoned it was better out than in so tried to persevere with it eventually managing to get Elaine’s breath not to smell like that of an alcoholic. Not really caring what she wore Cecily threw some underwear, jogging bottoms and a tank top at her mum with the instructions to get dressed while she made coffee. 

In the kitchen Cecily could hear lots of banging and crashing about and figured Elaine was having problems getting dressed and was just about to go up and help her after a very loud crash followed by a stretch of silence when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Elaine appeared shortly after wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white tank top and a black crop jacket, a pair of heels on her feet and make up done. 

“If I’m going to meet my ex-husband and his new girlfriend I’m going to look decent not like I just spent the past two days drinking and sloping out on the sofa” Elaine declared sounding determined

“but you have been spending the past two days drinking and sloping out on the sofa” Cecily pointed out “And decides you don’t know that he’s with Jenna, I assume he’s still there, he’s probably hurting a lot more than you are right now” Cecily handed Elaine a large cup of coffee and both woman sat on the stools at the breakfast bar to drink them. 

“He told me he kissed her last night” Elaine confessed her body burning with jealousy, she knew she had no right to be jealous but she couldn’t help it. 

“That doesn’t mean anything he was hurting and even if it does, you don’t get a say in the matter you screwed this up not him besides Jenna is nice I like her” Cecily shrugged taking a sip of her coffee. 

“Your mean when I’m drunk” Elaine complained teasingly narrowing her eyes at her daughter. 

“Yea well just be glad I’m still talking to you” Cecily scoffed 

“I am and Thank you for your help, I appreciate it” Elaine said sincerely reaching over to pull Cecily into a tight hug.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. 

Jenna sat in Peter’s lap their kisses becoming more urgent and hungry as Jenna shifted so she was straddling Peter, her hand went to his hair and she scratched his scalp lightly causing Peter to moan into her mouth and her hips to involuntarily buck against Peter’s growing erection sending a shot of desire through her body. Peter’s hand sprayed across both her hips his thumbs tracing the skin under her shirt has he encouraged her to buck her hips against him again making them both moan in unison. Not content with the small patch of skin he could touch Peter pulled away from the kiss to pull Jenna’s shirt over her head revealing her young toned body. He wanted to touch every inch of her. Tracing kisses down her neck and across her collar bone Peter’s hands roamed down her back feeling the warm soft skin under his palms both vaguely familiar and so wonderfully new, his palms sweeping over her flat stomach and up to cup her breasts teasing them through the silk material of her bra. Jenna reached behind her and unhooked her bra for him her creamy breasts falling into his willing hands. He rolled the nipple in his hands bringing it to a hard peek before encasing it with his mouth licking and sucking on the now sensitive bud. Jenna let out a loud moan that sounded so familiar to Peter but he couldn’t remember how. Jenna lifted Peter’s t-shirt over his head, the cold hair making her nipple even more sensitive after the heat of Peter’s mouth and pulled him into a hungry kiss, their naked chests rubbing together. Peter’s hand sat on Jenna’s thigh running up under her skirt to rest at her now soaking wet kickers rubbing her clit through the fabric. Making Jenna moan even louder. 

“Wait, wait. Should we be doing this?” Jenna asked breathlessly pulling away from the kiss. 

“Only if you want to” Peter answered, his heart plummeting at the thought that she did want him like this after all not now that she was fully sober and able to really see his body and worn body. 

“You have no idea how much I want too. Well actually you probably do” Jenna smirked thrusting her hips over his hand so he could feel just how wet she was even through her underwear “But is this a good idea for you? You’ve literally just come out of a 30-year relationship and I don’t really want to just be a rebound that ruins our friendship” Jenna pointed out. 

Peter sighed “Jenna my wife has been the rebound for the past 4 years. I want this more than anything” Peter assured her looking her straight in the eyes so she could have no doubt that he was telling the truth.

Jenna’s eyes seemed to grow bigger as emotion threatened to overcome her at the sincerity of his words. She pulled him back in for a kiss only this time it was slow and full of promise of love they were too scared to admit to each other sober. Peter pulled Jenna’s underwear down causing them to have to break the kiss so she could stand up to remove them properly. She pulled down the zipper of her skirt and let it fall to the ground. Standing completely naked before Peter as his eyes roamed all over her body, his throat dry and cock twitching with anticipation. Slowly he pulled her down to lay across the sofa her small body fitting on it nicely he noticed with a slight chuckle. 

“What?” Jenna asked self consciously 

“Nothing you’re just so small I could put you in my pocket” Peter chuckled sitting on his knees on the sofa facing Jenna, her legs in his lap. 

“Hardly” Jenna scoffed half heartedly

“Yea, they’re bigger on the inside” Peter winked causing Jenna to fall into a fit of giggles only ending when she felt his tongue push past her folds and flick over her clit. 

“Oh fuck Peter” Jenna moaned her hands flying to his head to hold him there as he continued to lick her. Hearing Jenna swear like that set something of in Peter and he had to hear it again, it was the sexiest sound he had ever heard and he wondered what she would sound like coming over his face. He licked and sucked at her core as hard as he could as her hips thrust up to meet his tongue until she was practically riding his face. The obscenest profanity’s mixed with his name falling from her lips as she got closer to her climax. Peter’s cock strained in his trousers desperate to be let out so he could dive deep into her and feel her walls contract around him but he had to hold of his own desire if he wanted to make her come this way. 

“Fuck, fuck! FUCK, PETER” Jenna screamed as she reached her climax her juices flowing out of her as Peter lapped it up as if it was the most precious liquid in the world. Peter sat back on his heels a self-satisfied smirk on his face that he had made Jenna become so undone that she had screamed his name so loud half the street probably heard. 

“Your turn” Jenna flirted pulling Peter over her by his belt and kissing him tasting herself on him which strangely made her more aroused as she undid his belt buckle and the button in his jeans pushing them down with his boxers finally freeing his cock. She took him in hand and stroked him up and down feeling how thick and heavy he felt in her small hands, he defiantly felt much better now she could appreciate it without the alcohol dulling her senses. She tugged at him a few times earning moans from the back of his throat before guiding him towards her entrance. He slowly thrust into he until he was buried completely inside. Jenna arched her back lifting her hips towards him and dug her nails into his back as he filled her. She was so tight and warm around him Peter had to take a few breathes to stop himself from coming instantly. Jenna was so wet he easily moved slowly in and out of her. Sweat quickly forming on his back at the effort not to just pound into her, he wanted this to be special for both of them, he wanted them both to finish together after a long love making session. He didn’t want her to feel like a quick fuck on her sofa and that was it. Jenna sensed he was holding back and whispered in his ear. 

“Let go, fuck me however you want to” She whispered nibbling on his ear slightly nearly biting down hard on it when he thrust into her with such force it made her cry out. 

“Sorry” Peter apologised slowing down again 

“Don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking stop” Jenna begged digging her heels into his ass to made him move faster and harder. 

Peter began moving faster making the sofa bang of the wall and the sound of their flesh slapping against each other echo around the room with their moans and gasps of pleasure as Jenna moved her hips up to meet his, her nails digging into him so hard she drew blood not that either of them noticed. They were both to lost in their need to finish, to come to a mutual climax, that the entire world around them came to a stop and it was only the tightening feeling in their stomachs and the sound of each other calling each other’s name as they climbed higher and higher up into ecstasy. They came together like a firework exploding in their bodies tingly feelings reaching out to their very fingers and toes both completely spent and worn out. Peter collapsed on top of Jenna his heart beating fast and breath coming in short rasp bursts. Their bodies sticky and sweaty but neither of them wanted to move from where they were, both to content to deal with what came next. Then there was a knock at the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I was late with the update, things got in the way. Also sorry for. Well.. you'll know when you see it xx

Jenna and Peter froze not even daring to breathe as the knocking on the door continued. Both looking at each other with the same terrified look. unsure If they should answer it. It could be a neighbour complaining about the noise, lord knows they had been loud enough or it could be a reporter trying to find out if they had been having an affair or not. Their hearts were beating out of their chest and not just from their activities as the knocking continued. 

“They should go away if we ignore it” Peter breathed into Jenna’s ear so quietly she struggled to hear him despite him being so close. She just nodded her head in response to scared to make a noise. 

“Dad, it’s Cissy. Open up” They heard Cecily call through the letter box and a now sort of panic set in. 

“Amm ok hold on a sec Cis” Peter called back jumping up of the sofa and grabbing his clothes pulling them on as quick as possible, noticing Jenna doing the same out of the corner of his eye. 

“I’m such an idiot I completely forgot to phone Cecily and explain everything to her” Peter whispered pulling his trousers up and buttoning them. 

“Great so we are going to bring your daughter into my place both of us looking dishevelled and the room smelling of sex to tell her, her mother’s been having an affair” Jenna whisper snapped re-hooking her bra 

Peter groaned “This is not how I wanted to have the conversation” 

A minute later they were both dressed and Peter had gone to open the door while Jenna quickly straightened the sofa cushion’s trying to make it look like they hadn’t just been fucking on the sofa. Peter opened the door smiling broadly at his daughter before pulling her into a hug. 

“Uh Dad you’re all sweaty” Cecily complained pulling away from the hug. 

“Sorry” Peter muttered embarrassed to have forgotten about that. “Elaine what are you doing here?” He asked shocked his eyes landing on his now estranged wife. 

“Ask Cecily I have been dragged here against my will” Elaine explained. She had been forced to down two more coffees on the way over so most of the alcohol had dissipated from her system and her throat and tongue to feel slightly burnt. 

“Ok well come in I guess” Peter shrugged uncomfortably standing aside so the woman could come in and lead them into the living room where Jenna was picking up magazines that had unknowingly been knocked to the floor. 

“Oh am Elaine, Cecily, hi” Jenna greeted nervously in a slightly high pitched voice “I’ll just” Jenna said pointing in the direction of her bedroom. 

“No it’s fine stay, it’s your house” Cecily laughed. 

“Where can I sit that you two haven’t just been having sex?” Elaine said bluntly. 

Peter and Jenna looked at each other blankly for a second before Jenna answered “Oh we-we didn’t” Jenna started to lie. 

“Please I spent 30 years with Peter I know his after sex look, for a pair of award winning actors you really are rubbish at hiding things” Elaine quipped. 

“I’ll just go get the stools from the kitchen then” Peter mumbled heading for the kitchen, Leaving Jenna, Elaine and Cecily in the room alone. Jenna shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably still holding the stack of magazines. 

“So amm I can’t wait for Victoria” Cecily commented uncomfortably earning a “What the hell look?” from her mother. 

“Yea, I think it’s going to be pretty great, it was really fun to film” Jenna answered trying to think of anything but the fact that she smelt of Peter’s aftershave and sex while his wife was in the room, she felt very wrong and guilty. 

“More fun than filming Doctor Who I hope” Elaine muttered under her breath but Jenna and Cecily still heard her and both shifted uncomfortably again. 

Thankfully Peter came back in then carrying two of the stools from Jenna’s kitchen and sat them down beside the sofa. Jenna sat the magazines of the coffee table before sitting down on the sofa beside Peter as Cecily and Elaine sat on the stools. Cecily looking a mixture of annoyance and amused and Elaine looking completely furious. The four of them sat in an awkward silence for a while. None of them quite knowing what to say and the pain of his wife’s betrayal hurting more now that she was sat in front of him looking beautiful. He could see why it was so easy for her to find someone to have an affair with to him she was one of the most beautiful women in the world, in fact to him the three most beautiful women in the world were sat in this room with him and he didn’t know what to do. 

“So it was more than just a kiss last night then” Elaine scoffed as if they had already been in the middle of a conversation. 

“Yes” Peter admitted “Although I didn’t know that when I told you” 

“How could you have not known? Was she that terrible?” Elaine snapped 

“Mum!” Cecily gasped shocked at her mother’s rudeness 

“It’s fine” Jenna protested “She’s entitled to be a little bit hurt” 

“No, No she’s not. She cheated on me, my marriage was over when we did what we did, it has nothing to do with her at all” Peter snapped 

“I am in the room you know” Elaine grumbled rolling her eyes as the pair talked about her as if she wasn’t in the room. 

“Sorry” Peter apologised he knew how much she hated people talking about her. “We were really, really drunk last night and I couldn’t really remember what happened last night until I saw the pictures and even then it’s a bit hazy” Peter admitted shyly avoiding looking at Jenna he still felt terrible that he couldn’t remember what they did. 

“So what you were just trying to jog your memory? Because by the noises we heard you probably knocked them out of Jenna permanently. Although I suppose that was your problem all along then Jenna get him so drunk he had no idea what he was doing just so he would sleep with you?” Elaine said standing up anger and jealousy she knew she had no right in feeling bursting to the service. A part of her knew she was uncalled for but another part, the part still effected by the small amount of alcohol in her system didn’t care and wanted more “That’s of course if this has only been going on since last night. Seems pretty quick to be jumping into bed if you ask me. Oh I bet you were at it all the time up in Cardiff, laughing your heads off at me thinking I had no idea” Elaine ranted 

“I promise you Elaine that we never slept together in Cardiff” Peter protested his hand in his face. It pained him to see her like this he knew she only got hysterical when she was really hurt and despite how much she had hurt him, he hated to be the one to make her feel like that. 

“Oh just like how you promised me she was just a co-worker when I asked you about it during the world tour? Elaine laughed bitterly. 

“Mum you need to calm down” Cecily practically begged her mother trying to pull her back down to sit. 

“No! I’ve been sat at home for the past two days feeling guilty as hell for what I done and he’s been over here fucking her! You better hope the media doesn’t find out about this or you can both kiss your careers behind and you can expect to hear from my lawyer first thing Monday morning about the divorce” Elaine shouted taking her wedding rings off and throwing them in Peter’s direction “Come on Cecily” She demanded as she was leaving. 

“Sorry Dad I better go with her and make sure she doesn’t hurt herself but I’ll call you and for what it’s worth I believe you, you’re the most honest man I’ve ever known” Cecily said pulling her father into a quick hug and call a bye to Jenna on her way out the door. 

Cecily closed the door behind her leaving a very confused and shocked Peter and Jenna sitting on the sofa. Neither of them even able to form a coherent thought after Elaine’s outburst. Peter wasn’t sure if he wanted to cry or hit something which wasn’t like him at all but this whole mess just got a lot more complicated with an angry ex to deal with, he had hoped they would be able to deal with this amicably and perhaps after she had calmed down they could but for now he felt like he was walking through fire pits. 

“she’s right you know” Jenna said interrupting Peter’s thoughts 

“What?” Peter asked unsure if he had missed the start of her sentence 

“Elaine, she’s right. If this gets out it will affect our careers. Yours more than mine” Jenna explained hollowly. Peter sighed and ran his hand over his face before hiding his face on both his hands. “Which is why, this, whatever we are can’t happen. Not yet anyway. You need to heal from all of this and we need for it all to blow over before we could ever attempt to try being together” Jenna said her voice breaking ad she spoke. 

Peter’s head snapped up his eyebrows pulled into a frown “What? No! you can’t let what she says put you off she’s hurting and lashing out that’s all. We will be fine Jenna I promise” Peter protested 

“She’s hurting yes but so are you. I could see it in your face when she was here you still love her and that’s ok you only broke up 2 days ago no one stop loving someone that quick. I’ll never stop being here for you Peter but for now just as friends” Jenna said kindly her hand resting on Peter’s arm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next day Peter packed up his bag and headed back to Cardiff, it was only Sunday and he wasn’t due back until Tuesday morning but he didn’t want to stay in Jenna’s anymore not now he knew what she felt like in his arms and how she tasted on his lips, when he wasn’t able to experience it again. He knew she was right of course he did but that didn’t mean that he didn’t still want her the same. As he drove up the motorway the music vibrated in his ears trying to drown out his own thoughts of the weekend, the sooner he got back into work the better.

“And news just in Peter Capaldi has been spotted leaving Jenna Coleman’s flat bag in hand. Looks like a lovers spat eh” The DJ commented on the Radio “I don’t know how they expect us to believe that they weren’t having an affair, I seen them together during the world tour and the chemistry and sexual tension between the two of them was electric, week beyond that of just- Peter angary changed the channel of the radio. 

“This statement Capaldi’s people have put out do you believe it?” an interviewer on the radio asked “No of course not, it was plan to see on set they had more than platonic feelings for one another, they were very touchy feely” Peter heard his former co-worker Sophie Stone answer and he felt a sting of betrayal at her words. 

Peter changed the channel again this time pressing the button so hard it cracked beneath his finger and he swore under his breathe. Elaine was going to kill him for damaging the car. Except now she wouldn’t, she would probably never know unless he told her. The next station he relaxed at they were playing rocket man by Bowie. Singing along to the song and drumming his fingers on the steering wheel he almost felt like everything could be ok again. 

When he finally pulled up at his Cardiff flat he felt far more relaxed having spent the journey singing along to old punk songs on the radio. Climbing out of the car and grabbing his bag and guitar he headed up to the flat after closing the car door with his foot and locking the doors. He was whistling the tune of “we don’t need no education” feeling father upbeat about things again when he reached his flat only to come back down with a bump to see Steven Moffat sat on the floor leaning against his door, laptop on and frantically typing away. 

“Ah Peter I heard you were heading back up and thought I’d stop by” Steven greeted looking up from his laptop. 

Peter narrowed his eyes at Steven, he never just stops by he’s usually too busy. “Sue sent you didn’t she?” Peter asked with a slight laugh. 

“That obvious?” Steven asked sheepishly, shutting his laptop and standing up. 

“You never come and visit unless you need something from me” Peter pointed out as he opened the door to his flat and stepped inside, holding the door open for Steven.

Peter looked around his small flat accepting that this was his only home now with its large window and cold laminate floor, sparse furniture and even more sparse decoration 

“Well I do actually. BBC want me to talk to you about your contract” Steven said absentmindedly as he set his laptop down on the glass coffee table, opening it up and pulling up a file. 

Peter’s stomach dropped at the mention of his contract, he knew the negative press would affect his image but that didn’t stop the hurt of having his dream job torn away from him while is life was still falling apart around him. 

“My contract?” Peter asked nervously dumping his bag and guitar behind the sofa in the open planned living and kitchen area. 

“Yea they want you to hurry up and decide if you’re staying for series 11, they want you to stay on but it’s up to you” Moffat answered barely taking his eyes of the screen as he read it. 

“They want me to stay?” Peter asked feeling a huge sense of relief. “I thought after all this mess they would want me as far away from the show as possible”

“I’m not gonna lie some of them did but I swore on your behalf that it was all false you and Jenna are strictly just friends and that seemed enough” Moffatt explained looking up at Peter for the first time since coming into the flat and seeing the pain in his eyes. 

“Yea just friends” Peter muttered the reminder stinging just a little bit. “Sure I’ll do series 11” He said determinedly. His main reason for not being sure before had been Elaine and now that she was out of the picture and Jenna didn’t want a relationship with him anytime soon he might as well stay on and see what Chris has to offer. 

“Good because I already told them you were staying. So now that that’s out of the way. You look like hell. Scotch?” Moffat said clapping his hands together and pulling out a bottle of scotch from his bag. 

“Thanks you really know how to make a guy feel good” Peter laughed getting glasses from the kitchen shaking his head at Steven for assuming he would stay on for another series, he should have known Steven would know him better than he knew himself especially right now when he wasn’t sure who he was anymore without Elaine or Jenna by his side. 

“We’re scots we pick on each other to show we care” Steven nodded taking the glasses of Peter and filling them up, both scots necking the drinks back in one go. “You know my first wife cheated on me, I know what it feels like” 

“Yea but you weren’t suddenly hated by the entire world because they thought you were the one having the affair” Peter pointed out gloomily. 

“No suppose your right there” Steven muttered pouring another drink for the two of them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this takes place along side the previous chapter. This is what Jenna got up too

Chapter 11.

Jenna woke late the next day having spent the night before staying up late watching Netflix and generally just hanging out with Peter both trying to forget how much they were hurting and wanting to retreat into their own rooms but not wanting to move away from the other. Jenna got out of bed her heart still hurting and mind still racing over what had happened over the weekend. She still couldn’t believe that she had had sex with her best friend that she had been in love with for years and although she knew she should regret it, she didn’t but she also knew that it wasn’t fair on Peter to force a relationship so as much as she hurt she couldn’t regret breaking it off either. Her life seemed so serial now like she was walking in someone else’s life. 

Jenna wondered into the kitchen and switched on the kettle to have a cup of hot water, the entire flat was quiet so she assumed Peter was still asleep or out although considering the media seemed to be permanently camped out at the end of her street, asleep was the most likely option so she tried to be as quiet as possible as she made her cup of hot water and some toast, debating wither or not she should take some into Peter before deciding that seemed to much of a couple thing to do right now so she best not and then sat down at the small two person table to eat her breakfast even if it was 12 in the afternoon. 

It was only after she had eaten, washed and dried her dishes that she noticed the note stuck to her fridge door in Peter’s hand writing 

Jenna I’m going back to Cardiff, thank you for letting me stay but I need time to work everything out without being around you because when I am I just want to kiss you and make love to you because I am Jenna, I am completely and utterly in love with you and I just hope that you will love me back once this is all sorted and I’m sorry for putting you though all this

All my love  
Peter x

Jenna felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes. He had gone and didn’t even say good bye. She didn’t know what hurt more the fact that he didn’t say goodbye or that he still didn’t believe her that she loved him more than anything. Jenna sat back down on the chair at the table the note clutched in her hands and felt the tears that she had been trying to push down since last night raise to the surface and she let out a loud sob before breaking down into tears, her head rested on the table as she cried She wanted nothing more than to have Peter here to hold her and tell her it was all going to be ok, that they would work it all out and it would be fine but she knew that wasn’t going to happen not anytime soon anyway which just made her cry harder until she felt exhausted and couldn’t cry any more. She just sad at the table staring at the wall opposite her not even aware of what she was looking at she was so lost in her thoughts. From the counter she heard her phone ping and got up to answer it in case it was Peter only to have her heart drop when she saw it was only a reminder she had to go see her agent today at 2. She glanced up at her clock seeing that it was already one and tried to snap out of her daze to shower and dress and try and make herself look less like she had just spent an hour crying her eyes out which didn’t really work so she grabbed a pair of sunglasses and put them on with a pair of baggy legged trousers and a black t-shirt with flat sandals on her feet. She couldn’t be bothered with pretty dresses and high heels today she needed comfort and a large coffee and ideally lots of chocolate but that would probably have to wait until later on. 

Jenna paused at her front door and took a deep calming breath before leaving her house, she hadn’t been outside all weekend and the thought of having to drive past reporters all hell bent on getting a picture of her looking upset or overly happy filled her with dread but she forced herself to keep a calm and relaxed looking face as she got into her car. The reporters automatically swarmed around her all shoving camera’s towards her car trying to get a good picture of her and Jenna’s heart rate speed up, she was terrified of accidently hitting one of them with the car but there was so many of them pressing in on all sides it was really hard for her to drive and she had to go at a snail’s pace just to make she didn’t run anyone over. She felt claustrophobic as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. She could hear them all shouting at her asking if it was true, had she been having an affair with Peter all these years. She so desperately wanted to get away as her breath started to become faster and her hands sweaty on the steering wheel. She was thankful for wearing the sunglasses because she was sure they would portray the fear that was coursing through her right now at last a few of them pulled away from the car and she was able to speed up enough to leave them behind. She let out a loud sigh of relief as she was able to go fast enough that the reporters running after the car could no longer keep up. Her shoulders sagging as the adrenaline began to wear off. She pulled into the drive through star bucks near her home and ordered a camomile tea and a chocolate muffin to help calm her nerves before heading to her agents. 

Jenna was always amazed by how busy the office floor of her agents was, a group of 20 men and woman were rushing around the room from one desk to another always seeming to be in a hurry, it always reminded her of a news reporter in an old film and made her relax somehow. She stood in the corner for a few moments just watching everyone rushing around as she sipped her tea. 

“Ah Jenna there you are” her agent Connor said spotting her standing in the corner. Connor wore his khaki trousers white polo shirt and brightly coloured patterned vest pull over. He was very over the top and talked with his hands a lot. He reminded Jenna of a typical gay guy in American sitcoms but he was straight and married with 3 children. 

“Connor hey” Jenna greeted him as cheerfully as she could as the pair hugged. 

“Oh hunny you look awful” Connor tutted as he pulled away from the hug holding Jenna at arm’s length to look at her properly. 

“Thanks for making my feel better” She said sarcastically 

“Hunny you don’t pay me to make you feel good, you pay me to find you work so come into the office and we can talk” Connor pointed out kindly before showing Jenna into an office of to the side of the room. It was a plan room with pale grey walls, a desk with a chair at either side and a filling cabinet and clearly used by everyone in the department there was no personal touches in it at all. Connor sat behind the desk, leaving Jenna to sit on the other side.

“We need to talk about this Peter business” Connor said being uncharacteristically serious. 

“Connor I promise we were not sleeping together while on Doctor Who” Jenna protested rubbing her head against the migraine that was beginning to form from all the stress. 

“But you have since” Connor guessed raising an eye brow at Jenna, who didn’t answer “When?” Connor sighed 

“A few nights ago but after he broke up with Elaine he came to mine and we got drunk and it sort of happened, he doesn’t remember that time though” Jenna confessed 

“That time?” Conner probed 

“We also may have don’t it again the next day and got caught by Elaine and Cecily” Jenna confessed sheepishly feeling very much like a student being told of by the headmaster for playing hookie. 

“Holy Hell Jen you really know how to make a mess don’t you, well look just don’t mention that to anyone else and hope Elaine doesn’t either. I don’t think your carer could take another hit right now” Connor said 

“What do you mean?” Jenna asked confused 

“We’ve already had 2 auditions withdrawn since the rumours started” Connor explained sadly. 

Jenna felt like she could cry again, she couldn’t believe a silly rumour could cause this much damage. Connor must have noticed because he spoke softer more reassuring this time. “Look you’ve still got a few con’s booked over the next few weeks and loads more auditions and some straight up offers so try not and dwell on it too much ok? Now go home and sort out your eye’s girl because they look like you have spent most of the day crying” 

“Don’t I need to sign more pictures and stuff?” Jenna asked 

“I’ll get Sam to bring them round later” Connor shrugged.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12. 

A few weeks had passed and Elaine had held true to her word about filling for divorce. He sat staring down at the documents that had just arrived at his trailer on set in complete disbelieve that it had come to this after all this time. Elaine was divorcing him on grounds that he had been unfaithful over a period of 4 years and had even named Jenna in the divorce papers, using their close friendship and the twitter post as proof of his infidelity even saying that she had caught Jenna and him together while he and Elaine were still in a relationship. 

Peter didn’t know if he was angry or hurt that she would do this to him and was just about to pick up his phone to phone a solicitor when it lit up with Jenna’s name flashing across the screen, a picture he had taken of her during the world tour of Jenna stood at the open hotel window bare foot, the long net curtains blowing behind her looking out at the sun set, the fading light casting shadows over her face and making her look even more breath takingly beautiful than normal. He remembered this night as being the night he realised that he was completely head over heels in love with this beautiful woman half his age and it scared him to death. He looked at the picture for a moment lost in how beautiful she looked before answering the phone. He hadn’t spoken to her much over the past few weeks and when they had it had been short friendly conversations to reassure each other they were still friends while also trying to be any deeper than that so he was surprised when he put the phone to his ear to have Jenna shouting down the line at him. 

“What on earth is she playing at? I’ve just received a copy of your divorce papers naming me co-respondent, apparently we have been having an affair for years. Did you know this?” Jenna shouted without even saying hello. 

“Hi Peter nice to speak to you, how are you?” Peter snapped sarcastically “I’ve just got a copy of your divorce letters are you ok?” 

Jenna sighed on the other end of the phone hearing the pain in his voice that he tried to hide and feeling her anger dissipate at once. “Yes Sorry Peter. It’s not you I’m angry at its her” Jenna said kindly. 

“I know its fine sorry I’m just having a bad day and taking it out on you which isn’t fair. I had no idea she was going to name you on the divorce papers, I didn’t even know she would try to get it for adultery” Peter sighed rubbing his forehead, a headache already starting to form. 

“What are you going to do?” Jenna asked nervously. 

“I’m going to phone a solicitor well actually no I’m going to find a solicitor because she’s used the one I normally use and it would be easier if the solicitor was in Cardiff I suppose and then I’m going to dispute it, I’m not having her divorce me on false claims” Peter explained doodling on the corner of the envelope the papers came in. 

Jenna was quiet on the other end of the phone and Peter could tell even if they weren’t in the same room as each other that she was nervous about something and Jenna was hardly ever nervous with him. “What? What is it?” Peter asked slightly agitated 

“Well, Don’t get upset but she is technically right. That first night when we were drunk you hadn’t broken up with her not really” Jenna said nervously 

“I think it was pretty clear and besides we didn’t have sex” Peter snapped.

“She could still use it as evidence” Jenna pointed out trying hard not to let him hear her voice crack at him still not remembering everything that happened that first night. 

There was a knock on Peter’s trailer door, a runner letting him know it was time to get on set. 

“I got to go back on set but I’ll talk to you later ok?” Peter said 

“Sure. Oh I’m up in Cardiff in a few days for an audition and I was thinking of stopping by the set if you wanted to grab coffee on your lunch?” Jenna asked. 

“Sure yea that sounds great” Peter agreed. 

 

A few Days later Jenna travelled up to Cardiff on the train, she could have driven up but she felt really tired so decided being able to relax and read her script on the way up would be better and safer. She sat in the inside seat with a table, her script in front of her and a packet of mint imperials beside it so she could suck on them as she read, Jenna put her ear phones in her ears and Oasis started blasting in her ear. For the first time since Peter had left she felt content and like she could take on the bad press that had been following her like a plaque. Their story was no longer in the front pages of a newspaper but reporters still seemed to follow her around and there was at least one or two still parked at the end of her street most days. 

Most of the journey up to Cardiff past quickly and with no issues. It wasn’t until Jenna was reading through her script for the third time making sure she knew all of her lines with “I want you back” by the Jackson 5 playing in her ear that Jenna was made aware of the people surrounding her as a paper plane was thrown at her hitting her on the side of her head and making her jump as she was pulled out of her own little bubble. Picking up the paper airplane of the seat beside her Jenna noticed writing on it. Smoothing out the paper on the table in front of her Jenna felt a wave of fear washed over her as she took in the words in front of her. In large scribbly writing in red ink it said:

Homewrecker Stay away from Peter or you’ll get it! 

Jenna looked around the carriage trying to see if she could work out who had thrown it at her but they had arrived at a stop and most of the people on her carriage where getting off and new ones where getting on so it was impossible to tell. Jenna was glad her stop was next, she felt terrified, she had met many crazy fans in her life and the attention she was getting lately wasn’t the best but she had never received threats before. She needed Peter but now she wasn’t sure if she should be anywhere near him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13. 

Jenna got off at the next stop in a hurry and almost banged into an older man as she rushed of the train still cramming her script into her bag. She shouted an apology over her shoulder as she ran for the exit needing to put as much space between herself and the train as possible. She knew this was the last stop so whoever wrote the note was probably still in the station with her but she felt safer out in the open. She ran the stairs and out into the street gasping for breath at this point. She considered not going to see Peter but with hours until her audition she didn’t really have much choice unless she wanted to wonder aimlessly around the city. 

Jenna jumped in the first taxi she saw and gave him the address for the studios, sitting in the back trying to catch her breath. 

“You all right their love? You look a bit out of sorts” The Taxi driver asked kindly 

“Yea I’m fine, it’s just” Jenna started to say what had happened and then changed her mind the last thing she needed was the media getting hold of this they’d make it sound like she was getting death threats or something “Nothing It’s just nothing” she sighed 

“You going to see Peter? You know I believe you guys there’s no way Peter would ever cheat on his wife, I’ve had him in this loads of times and he’s too much of a gentle man to do something like that” The Taxi driver rambled 

“Thank you, I just wish everyone else would realise that too” Jenna mumbled

“Still getting a hard time of it are ya? It’ll Pass love it always does. Today’s news is tomorrow’s fish paper my Gran used to say” 

“What’s your name?” She asked 

“Dave, Names Dave Oswald funny enough” Dave laughed 

“Well Thank you Dave, really thank you I needed to hear that today” Jenna said sincerely, she knew now that she had made the right decision on coming to see Peter. 

“I just say it as I see it love, I get a lot of folk in here and over the years I’ve learnt how to read people very well and neither of you are the sort to have an affair. His wife on the other hand I wouldn’t be surprised about” Dave commented as they pulled up outside the BBC studios. 

“If there’s anything I can do for you let me know I really appreciate what you have said” Jenna said pulling her purse out of her bag. 

“If you wouldn’t mind my daughter is a huge Clara fan, she cried for days when you died could I get an autograph for her and maybe a video” Dave asked sheepishly.

Jenna happily obliged ripping of the blank back page of her script to sign with Dave couldn’t find a piece of paper and filming a short video before hoping out of the taxi and trying to pay to fee but Dave waved her off saying his daughters face when she sees this is payment enough. 

Jenna entered the studios an old sense of familiarity over coming her, she had lost count the amount of days and hours she had walked in through these door’s, a smile for the security staff behind the desk and then off through the double doors to work. Today was different though, she was no longer a regular and had to be signed in as a visitor and even received a visitor’s badge which felt fake and alien on her chest. This used to be home and now she felt like an intruder. 

She wasn’t allowed to walk herself to the studio and had to be escorted there by one of the security guards. He didn’t seem familiar, so Jenna assumed he was new and made small talk as they walked towards the studio’s. They were filming on the TARDIS apparently, which excited Jenna greatly she had missed that set the most. TARDIS days where always her favourite. Stepping onto the TARDIS set was like walking in your home but someone had moved things around slightly. On the surface everything looked the same the same round things decorated the bottom half. The console looked exactly the same, she could see from here that it was still missing the button she broke a few months into filming but here and there were little touches of Pearl’s character, a yellow coat draped over the railing and what suspiciously looked like a teddy bear sat on one of the desks on the upper levels but she was too far away to tell for sure what it was. The biggest difference was of course the tall beautiful big haired woman stood beside Peter throwing her head back in laughter at something he had said. 

“Jenna!” Peter called noticing his old companion standing by the door beckoning her over to him. 

Jenna looked to the security guard who nodded in approval before heading over to him. Their arms wrapping around each other as soon as they were close enough. It had been a long month since they had last seen each other and although she felt slightly awkward that the last memory of seeing him had involved him thrusting into her with all his might she was so happy to see her friend again she didn’t care if she should feel awkward or not. She felt completely at peace and at home in his arms and all thoughts of bad press and threats left her instantly. It was only when Pearl cleared her throat loudly that they realised they had been hugging for longer than was normal for two friends and they hastily broke apart. Jenna’s hand itching to reach out for his to keep some sort of physical contact with him. 

“Thank you so much for the flowers you sent, they were really sweet” Pearl said with a huge grin her eyes flickering knowingly between Jenna and Peter quickly. 

“It’s no problem, I’m glad you liked them” Jenna smiled back. 

“So we’ve an hour to finish up here and then I’m free for an hour and I was thinking of calling in next door to the experience if you wanted to come with” Peter suggested. 

“Only if we get to jump out at people” Jenna said in mock seriousness remembering the many times they would hide on runners etc. only to jump out at them at the last minute. 

“Deal” Peter laughed “Pearl?” 

“Nah it’s ok I’ll sit this one out, feeling a little tired” Pearl lied with a fake yawn. Both Peter and Jenna seen through her lie straight away and raised their eyebrows at her. “fine I just don’t want to play gooseberry and besides you have a lot to catch up on” 

Neither of them could argue about that. The Director called everyone to action and Jenna sat on Peter’s chair watching the scene play out. Jenna was in awe at the chemistry between Peter and Pearl and could see instantly why they had gone for her over everyone else, they bounced of each other in a way that was compelling and eye catching you didn’t dare look away in fear of missing something. Peter could create chemistry with a paper bag but this was something else and Jenna had to force the thought out of her head that maybe she wasn’t as special to him as she thought but then she remembered the tenderness that he had made love to her on the first night and the tears that pricked at his eyes as he whispered to her over and over again how much he loved her and knew without a doubt that she would give anything to have him back in her arms again properly and never let him go.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14. 

True to his word an hour later, Peter was finished filming and the pair of them headed next door to the Doctor Who experience, Peter still in costume. Jenna had only been in here once before and that had been a private tour so she was excited to experience it with fans around. They had come in through the back door so none of the fans could see them and headed straight up to the museum part and hid in one of the TARDIS.

“No matter what happens or what I say or do just go with it ok?” Peter whispered as they hid in the dark box memories of the countless times they had been squashed together usually with a props guy with a smoke machine flooding to the surface of both of their minds. 

“You’re not planning of throwing me off something or anything like that are you?” Jenna joked nervously 

“Not unless you annoy me no” Peter laughed quietly 

“Ok then let’s do this” Jenna whispered excitedly. 

They waited quietly for a few more minutes before they heard excited fans come in through the door chattering wildly about the adventure they had just gone on. They could hear a few children crying and others begging to go through it again. Peter grabbed Jenna’s hand getting ready to pull her out of the TARDIS but she stepped closer to him only an inch but it made her body brush up against his and his brain completely short circuit. He could feel her breath against the top of his chest, he heard it hitch with he bent down slightly as she stood on her tip toes so their lips where almost brushing against each other. Peter had just pressed his mouth to Jenna’s in a feather light kiss desperate to kiss her properly but unsure if she wanted the same. 

“Mummy! look it’s the TARDIS! The real TARDIS!” An excited boy shouted just outside of their hiding place. 

Peter pulled away, remembering where he was and what he was her to do, with a sheepish grin Jenna could just about make out in the darkness before taping on her hand once. Twice. then three times before pulling her out of the TARDIS in to the room beyond. 

“Clara at last I think we made it!” Peter shouted as he ran out of the box. “Wait no! this isn’t your flat” He said in confusion as he looked around the room. 

“Doctor you’ve got us lost again!” Jenna complained slipping back into Clara mode almost seamlessly, it felt good to be his companion again. 

“Not lost just not where we want to be. Wait are you the pudding brains I seen earlier helping me with the crystals?” Peter asked pretending to only just notice the people around him. He directed his question towards the boy who had been shouting just moments ago, who stood watching Peter in complete awe nodding his head slowly unable to believe his hero was right in front of him. Peter looked down at the boy taking in his appearance he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white shirt, black waist coat and a red velvet jacket and on his head sat a to-big-for-his-head fez. Peter grinned wildly getting down to the boy’s height. 

“You know I have a jacket just like that” Peter commented “Good choice” 

“Ah Doctor? Where are we?” Jenna asked nervously. 

“What’s your name?” Peter asked the small boy, 

“Jacob” He answered in a small shy voice. 

“Ok good Jacob, Now I need you to stay very close to me because while we have been standing here chatting a group of Zygon’s have gathered around us” Peter whispered “But its ok because I’m the Doctor and I’m the man who stops the monsters” he added passionately seeing the look of fear that flashed over the little boy’s face. 

Peter jumped up from his crouched down position, feeling the shot of pain that always goes through his knee now but not letting it show. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and waved it at the crowed that had gathered around them all of whom had a phone or camera pointed at him, pretending to scan each of them. Peter scratched his head nervously. 

“bit embarrassing, not Zygon’s just a bunch of very nice pudding brains” Peter explained to Jacob sheepishly.

“Oi! Enough of the pudding brains” Jenna pretended to scold Peter 

“Oh but look what’s this? I’m picking up some sort of alien activity” Peter shouted hitting the sonic of his hand a few times pretending to try and get a better reading. “This way come on Clara and bring the small humans!” Peter shouted racing towards the other end of the museum, his sonic out in front of him. Jenna couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of Peter running around the Doctor Who experience pretending to be the Doctor with a bunch of kids, waving around a sonic screwdriver that the poor props guy was probably searching all over the studio’s for, pretending to fight the monsters on display. 

They stayed and played with the kids for the best part of an hour while also taking pictures and signing autographs before the staff had to ask the fans to move on because the next lot would be coming in soon. Jenna couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so much and had, had this much fun. She had completely forgotten all about the threats that had been made. Peter was exhausted and in pain but loved getting to spend time with fans. Ever since coming back to Cardiff after his marriage break down he had spent more and more time in here interacting with fans because it made him forget all about the stress of his real life and he got to be the hero that kids looked up to. His own Doctor probably wouldn’t be to please with the damage he’s probably done to his knee but he’d worry about that later, right now he was enjoying having fun and spending some time with his favourite companion.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> double update tonight. I'm really really really sorry for this Chapter really truly I am

Chapter 15. 

Jenna had just left Peter feeling alive and energised from an afternoon of acting like complete children. She was going to take a taxi to her audition but it was a nice day and she was in a great mood plus her audition wasn’t for another hour so she decided to walk instead, stopping every few moments to take pictures or sign something for fans. Jenna felt on top of the world. She had gotten to kiss Peter after just over a month of hardly any contact. Nothing could bring her mood down now.

She was walking along a street watching the sun slowly begin to set in front of her, when she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a side street. A hand clamped over her mouth so her scream was muffled and barely audible. Jenna was pushed hard against a brick wall knocking the wind out of her. Four figures where surrounding her each of them wearing dark hoodies with their hoods up and black gloves over their hands. Their faces where completely covered with masks of Doctor Who monsters, the one who was holding her against the wall was wearing a weeping angel mask, with its mouth wide open and its sharp teeth poised for an attack. Tears of fear began to form in Jenna’s eyes as she struggled to get her breath back. 

“We warned you to stay away from Peter home wreaker” One in an odd mask spat at Jenna holding up a picture on his phone of her and Peter at the experience today. 

“It was just a bit of publicity” Jenna gasped against the hand that was now tightening around her throat. 

“Liar!” One of the other men this time in a silence mask shouted slapping Jenna hard across the face, the pain making her gasp and tears flow freely from her eyes now. Her cheek stung as the weeping angel pushed her head harder against the wall, she could feel the groves on the brick digging into the backs of her thighs and bottom of her back as he pressed his full weight against her, his hand tightening around her throat more. 

“Please” Jenna managed to croak out as she tried in vain to fight the man off but he was almost a foot taller that her and a lot heavier.

“I think we should show her what happens to filthy little home wreakers like her don’t you?” The guy in the weeping angel mask sneered pressing his face close to Jenna’s. 

He let go of Jenna’s neck and she gasped for breath, coughing and spluttering as her lungs got used to the oxygen again. Without warning she was pushed to the ground too dazed to stop her fall she feel face first into the mud lining the street. 

“That’s where you belong home wreaker” Spat a man in a vigil mask before clearing his throat and spiting it at her. 

The four man began kicking and punching Jenna anywhere they could reach spiting in her face and over her body. Jenna’s cries of pain were muffled with one of them, she didn’t see who, tied a thick cloth over her mouth. When Jenna was sure every inch of her had been hit and kicked and her whole body screamed in pain, her vision blurry and her hair stuck to the side of her face with a mixture of mud and blood. The men stopped attacking her. She was curled up on her side at this point but was pushed onto her back by the man in the weeping angel mask, Jenna let out a pitiful squeak of fear as he pushed her. 

“Well now she’s broken in, I think I’ll take the home wreaker out for a spin see what exactly turned his head now shall we” He taunted. The man reached down and ripped Jenna’s skirt and tights from her legs before undoing the belt on his jeans. Jenna’s eyes widened in horror as she tried to scream and struggle as much as she could. 

“Hold her!” He barked at the other three. Two of them held down Jenna’s shoulder and the other her hips as she heard him pull down his zipper and the sound of his trousers hitting the ground before her underwear was cut off her leaving scrapes along her legs. He forced her legs apart and Jenna could feel him against her before he pushed into her and she let out an agonising scream. 

“Oh I love a screamer” He moaned as the other three men laughed. 

Jenna tried not to made a noise just to spite him but every thrust he gave felt like razor blades tearing her, she could feel blood dripping out of her as thrust into her as hard as he could, enjoying her screams of pain and the tears that soaked her face and hair along with the blood from the broken nose she undoubtedly had. After what felt like a life time to her he gave a few un-coordinated thrusts before pulling himself out of her, cleaning her blood of him on her discarded skirt before straightening himself up and tidying himself away. 

“Well I can certainly now see why he would turn to you. A nice tight warm cunt and a good set of lungs on you” He laughed. “If anyone else wants a turn I suggest hurrying up before she loses consciousness” 

Jenna was aware of one of the other men reaching for his belt but before he could do anything the four of them ran frightened of by something she couldn’t see or hear. Jenna closed her eyes to exhausted and in too much pain to move or even call for help, wishing she could just fall asleep but the screaming agony from between her legs prevented her from the relief of sleep. 

A moment later Jenna heard a familiar voice swear before rushing to her side. A hand touched her neck sighing in relief. 

“Jenna can you hear me? I’m gonna get you help sweetheart don’t worry” The voice said but it sounded far away and distant despite being right beside her. She could hear him talking giving out details or something but Jenna couldn’t focus on his voice, she knew she knew the voice but couldn’t figure out where from. 

“The ambulance is going to be here very soon ok hunny, you just gotta stay with me. Can you do that? Just open your eyes love” The voice demanded “Come on open your eyes so I know you’re ok” The voice urged when she hadn’t complied. 

He started tapping her shoulder and it was only out of fear that whoever this person was, was going to hurt her did Jenna snap open her eyes staring terrified at the person who had found her. 

“I’m not going to hurt you I promise” He said. 

Jenna looked at him through one eye, the other swollen almost completely shut, and was surprised to see Dave the taxi driver staring back down at her a look of concern and sympathy on his face.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this ending sort of makes up for what I put everyone through last night xxx

Chapter 16

The ambulance arrived a short while later. The siren and flashing lights making Jenna’s already thumbing head ache worse but the most she could manage was a quiet groan. The paramedics came running towards them med kits in hand. One of them, a female with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail sat on the ground beside Jenna and began shinning a torch in her eyes. 

“Hi, I’m Sarah and this is George. We are here to help you ok?” Sarah introduced while shining the light in her eyes. “Can you tell me your name?” 

Jenna could hear what she was saying but none of it seemed to be making any sense, she just stared straight ahead of her unable to find the energy to respond. “Her names Jenna, Jenna Coleman, the actress” She heard Dave tell the paramedics but even that she was only half aware of, an actress was she an actress? Maybe this was all some weird play or something but then woman, Sarah, removed the cloth from her mouth and pain shot through her jaw, not pretend then. She felt dizzy and sleepy but she was too scared to fall asleep, what if they came back again? Jenna fought to keep her eyes open but they were heavy and gritty. 

“She was born either April or November I’m not sure which, I should really have paid more attention to what my daughter says. She’s 30 though! I know that for sure I remember Charlie making a video for her birthday” Dave rambled answering a question from the paramedics. 

“Ok listen Jenna we are going to get you on the stretcher and take you to the hospital ok?” George explained. Fear flooded Jenna at the unfamiliar male voice somewhere in the back of her head she realised that this man wasn’t going to hurt her but the rest of her didn’t realise this and her breathing began to quicken and come in short sharp burst, she was panicking and it was making pain burn through her ribs, she wanted to wrap her arms around them but they wouldn’t obey and just lay limply beside her, which made her panic more. Why wouldn’t they move? 

“Jenna hunny you’re ok, no one here or in the hospital is going to hurt you, this will help with the pain ok?” Sarah tried to comfort her as a mask was placed over her head, whatever was in the mask tasted funny and made her mouth dry but she was right it did help the pain in her body slightly. Jenna felt her body being lifted onto a softer surface and it was only when it was removed and replaced with a blanket the Jenna became aware of the jacket that had been put around her waist covering the tops of her legs to her knees. Every movement of the stretcher along the ground to the ambulance sent shockwaves of pain through her body making it harder for her to stay awake as blackness began to overtake her. 

“Peter, I want Peter” She managed to crock out her throat feeling raw and swollen before the blackness completely overcame her and she feel into unconsciousness. 

Peter was just taking a short break on the side of the set, his knee throbbing in pain as he downed a few painkillers. He felt the buzzing of his phone in his pocket and lifted it out to see a private number flashing up on the screen. Usually he would just ignore these especially when he was on set but something told him this time he needed to answer, so after swiping across the screen to accept the call and putting it to his ear he greeted the caller with an “hello” 

“Hello, is that Mr Peter Capaldi?” A woman on the other end asked, 

“Yes who’s this?” 

“Hi Mr Capaldi, I’m one of the nurses here at University hospital of wales, we have just had your friend Jenna Coleman admitted and she was asking for you” The voice answered. 

“Is she ok?” Peter asked panic starting to work its way into his system 

“She was attacked Mr Capaldi and I think details would be better waiting until you get here, it’s a rather sensitive issue” The nurse said, Peter didn’t even wait for more details he hung up the phone and gathered his water and pain killers, throwing his jacket on him before rushing out of the set, he found Steven stood outside talking to one of the runners. 

“Steven I got to go, It’s Jenna she’s in the hospital, she’s been attacked” Peter explained in a rush 

“is she ok?” Steven asked worried for his old co-worker and friend 

“I don’t know they wouldn’t say” Peter answered.

“Ok well here take my car it’s parked near the gate you’ll get out quicker” Steven said throwing his keys at Peter “And let me know how she is” 

“thank you” Peter called over his shoulder already running towards the car park as he caught the keys. 

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever as Peter drummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently, he was driving faster than he should and taking far more risks than necessary but he didn’t care he needed to get to Jenna and fast. Peter parked the car and rushed to A&E panting as he was out of breath from running he barely managed to tell the receptionist who he was looking for, 

“Jenna Coleman” He repeated for the third time before she understood him. 

“I’m sorry sir but only family are allowed in to see her” the receptionist said after typing Jenna’s name into the computer.

“The nurse phoned me and told me she was asking for me. I have to see her” Peter insisted 

“I’m sorry Sir but I can’t tell you where she is unless your family” The receptionist repeated. 

“Peter Capaldi?” Came a voice to the side. 

Peter inwardly groaned he loved his fans but right now he was not in the mood to be dealing with them. “Yes?” He asked trying not to sound annoyed. 

“Hi I’m Jenna’s Doctor, I can take you to her” The woman in green scrubs said holding a can of coke and a packet of crisps in her hand. Peter muttered his thanks to the receptionist before following the doctor. “Has any one explained to you what has happened?” 

“Just that she was attacked” Peter explained 

“Ok well maybe we should go to my office first and talk. I’m Doctor Green by the way” Doctor Green was a slightly older woman around Peter’s on age with winkles on her face that mapped the stressful life of an A&E doctor, she had short frizzy dark blonde hair that was pulled into a small messy ponytail. Peter agreed reluctantly to follow her into the office and sat on the sofa Doctor Green had waived him towards as she pulled her desk chair over to sit in front of him. 

“Jenna was found an hour or so ago by a taxi driver, in an alley way. She had been beaten badly and we are pretty sure she was rapped but we won’t know for sure until she starts speaking to us. We found a note in her bag that threatened her if she didn’t stay away from you, calling her a homewrecker, they even wrote it on her forehead at some point during the attack” Doctor Green explained as gently as possible. 

Peter had his face in his hands trying to fight back tears. He couldn’t believe anyone would do something so horrible to anyone never mind his Jenna, who had never hurt a fly and it was all his fault for not staying away from her. 

“What do you mean until she starts speaking? Is she unconscious?” Peter asked his voice thick with emotion. 

“She did lose consciousness in the ambulance on the way over but she is awake now. She’s in shock and refusing to speak to anyone except to ask for you a few times but even then we aren’t sure if she was aware she was speaking” Doctor Green answered 

“Can I see her?” Peter asked

“Of course but be prepared she is beaten up very badly” Doctor Green warned before leading Peter out of the office and towards a side room in AAU ward. 

Peter walked into the room and no amount of warning could have prepared him for how Jenna looked. One of her eyes was swollen shut and bright purple, she had a broken nose that was swollen and covered in a bandage, her lip was twice the size it usually was and had a row of stitches along it. She lay in the bed with a hospital gown on and under all the bruising on her face and hands her skin was almost as white as the sheets around her but what frightened Peter more than the cuts and bruising was the lifeless look in her eyes as she stared straight ahead of her at the wall opposite almost unblinkingly. 

Peter moved towards the bed slowly so not to frighten her before sitting down on the chair beside the bed and taking her hand in his. Jenna slowly moved her head around to look at who had her hand and her mouth lifted in an attempt to smile “Peter” She said sounding relieved.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

“Did you really think I would be anywhere else? I came as soon as I heard, left Steven in a bit of a lurch but that doesn’t matter” Peter smiled turning her hand over in his, being mindful of the cannula. “But really Coleman you’re my companion again for one hour and you think you can take on a bunch of guys?” He teased 

“I think I lost” Jenna tried to joke back but the pain in her throat made it sound feeble and croaky 

Peter watched her for a second noticing the ink still across her forehead it was smudged and barely readable anymore but it made his heart sink knowing that all of this was his fault for being weak and taking advantage of Jenna. Her breathing was laboured and she missed a breath every so often. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and somehow make it all better for her. If he was really the Doctor he could give her his regeneration energy but he was just plain old Peter and there was nothing he could do. 

“Jenna the police are here, they want to ask a few questions and they need to examine you and take some pictures” Doctor Green said steeping into the door after knocking gently on the door “Is that ok?” 

Jenna looked around terrified at Peter and squeezed his hand as tight as she could manage, she was terrified to be left alone with anyone. 

“Can I stay with her?” Peter asked knowing instantly what was bothering Jenna.

“If Jenna doesn’t mind but you need to be completely honest with the police, they will only ask basic questions tonight” Doctor Green explained. 

Jenna gave Peter’s hand another squeeze and nodded her head slightly in permission. Doctor Green exited the room and came back a few seconds later with 2 plain clothes police offers, both female. It was only then that Peter realised that he was the only male around Jenna, even the nurse had been female and wondered if that was done purposely. 

“Hi Jenna, I’m Dc Morris and this is DC Graham. We just want to ask a few questions if that’s ok?” The first woman asked, she looked to be late 20’s and dressed in black jeans and a white blouse and black fitted jacket with dark hair down to her shoulders. Jenna nodded. “I’m sorry to have to ask this right away but we need to know. Did your attacker rape you?” Dc Morris asked apologetically. 

Jenna looked down at her hand that was clutching Peter’s as she nodded her response tears forming in her eyes as memories flashed in front of her. Peter’s gut twisted in agony he had hoped that Dr Green had been wrong, Anger began to well up in him that someone had touched Jenna like that, used her as nothing more than a punch bag and a piece of meat. 

“Was there just one attacker or more?” DC Morris asked writing down on her note pad. 

“Four” Jenna croaked still not looking up from her and Peter’s intertwined hands as she spoke. 

“How many of them” DC Morris began before breaking off “How many of them raped you?”

“Just one the other three held me down, another was going too but they ran away before he could” Jenna explained wiping tears away that had run down her cheeks.

“Did you see what they looked like?” She asked 

“No, they had masks” Jenna cried tears over coming her now. Peter stood up and pulled her close to him so she was pressed against his body as she sobbed into his chest her ribs screaming in protest at the movement but her mind had become over run with images and flashes of weeping angels and oods standing over her shouting at her and kicking her. 

“I know this is distressing Miss but could you describe the masks to us?” DC Morris asked gently. 

Jenna sobbed harder into Peter’s chest, she couldn’t bring herself to describe them, monsters that she spent 4 years fighting and winning now becoming what will haunt her nightmares, she’s already exhausted from the attack and the medicines they have been giving her but she was too scared to close her eyes because when she did they were there laughing and spiting at her. Jenna shook her head no in answer gripping Peter’s shirt as tight as possible to try and fight of the imagines. 

“I think you should come back another time, she’s upset enough” Peter told the officers his arms tightening around Jenna both protectively and to give her comfort. 

“Of course. We will need to send our forensic Doctor over to collect evidence, usually we would take the victim to her but with reporters and fans outside. It would probably be better to bring the Doctor here. So try not to drink or pee before she gets here and I know the paramedics already have your skirt and underwear in a sealed bag so if you could just keep your top as well we will need to take it all for evidence” DC Morris explained before exiting the room with her partner. 

Jenna continued to sob into Peter’s chest. He had moved them so that he was laying on the bed beside her as he stroked her hair and left small kisses on the top of her head. Peter wasn’t sure how long they lay there for but eventually Jenna’s sobs quietened and her breathing levelled out to small soft snores as she finally managed to fall asleep Peter following a short time later. Both feeling warm and comfortable in each other’s arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Peter was woken a while later by a kick to his leg, he could feel Jenna thrashing around beside him hitting and kicking where ever she could reach on him, screaming for him to get off. It had turned dark in the room so he couldn’t see her but he was sure she was awake. Moving his arm that was around her waist off he reached over and flicked the light on just as Jenna kicked him in his bad knee making him shout out in pain. 

“Peter?” Jenna said in a small voice

“Yea it’s me” Peter answered his teeth clenched against the pain. 

“I’m so sorry!” She apologised “I woke up and it was dark, I thought you were holding me down, I thought he had some back I’m so sorry” Jenna said as she started to cry. 

Peter, ignoring the pain in his knee, pulled Jenna into a hug only this time let her have space so she didn’t feel scared again. “It’s my fault I shouldn’t have fallen asleep, I’m sorry” Peter apologise stroking the back of her head. 

“Everyone ok?” Doctor Green asked coming into the room having heard the screaming. 

“Yea sorry I feel asleep and she woke up scared” Peter explained as Jenna cuddled herself in closer to him as if hoping to disappear altogether. 

“Ok well the forensic Doctor has just arrived so she’ll be in in a minute” Doctor Green explained before leaving them alone again. 

The appointment with the forensic Doctor took longer than either of them could have imagined nearly 2 hours the middle aged Doctor spent taking pictures of every inch of Jenna’s skin that was covered in cuts and bruises. She asked details about the attack as she worked gathering as much evidence of her body as possible. The imprint of a boot on her side, the size and shape of the hand print across her cheek. Jenna felt exposed and self-conscious as the bruising was so bad she needed to be pictured completely naked to get everyone of them into the picture. The worst part however was the internal examination she had to endure, she gripped Peter’s hand tightly as swaps were taken from her before she was numbed so they could stitch up the damage caused. It took everything in her not to burst into tears that constantly seemed to boil under the surface. It felt humiliating to be put on show like this. 

She felt a sharp pain down below as the Doctor stitched up and lost it screaming at the Doctor to stop before she fell into yet another panic attack as memory after memory threatened to drown her. Peter tried disparately to calm her down offering words of comfort and kisses to her forehead but nothing could pull her out she felt her arms lash out to push him away completely unbidden, she wanted him close to hold her to tell her it was ok but her body wouldn’t co-operate and tried fighting him off until eventually she felt something over her face, she tried pulling it off but all too soon her body stopped responding at all and fell limp her mind, although still awake felt foggy and unfocused. She felt Peter come close to her again and stroke her hair while holding her hand. Muttering words of comfort and reassurance to her. 

The next day Peter still hadn’t left Jenna’s side, he had sat on the chair beside her bed all night not wanting to frighten her again lying beside her. His knee throbbed and had swollen up twice its normal size but his jacket was on the other side of the room and he didn’t want to let go of Jenna’s hand to get his painkillers. She was sleeping the gas they had given her to calm her last night had helped her fall asleep and she seemed to be in a completely dreamless sleep for a few hours now and Peter knew she would need to it recover. 

A soft knock came from the door and Dr Green entered the room, Jenna’s notes clutched in her arms. 

“ward rounds, I just need to give Jenna a once over” Dr Green explained cleaning her hands with the hand sanitiser at the end of Jenna’s bed. 

“Do you have to do it now? She’s asleep” Peter whispered 

“It’s ok” Came Jenna’s groggy voice as she slowly opened her eyes to look at Peter “You stayed?” She asked shocked. 

“Of course” Peter answered.

“Romeo here hasn’t left that chair all night according to the night staff” Dr Green teased as she began shinning a torch in Jenna’s eye. 

“We got some of your blood work back from the lab” Dr Green said once she had finished examining Jenna. Picking up her notes and writing into them. 

“And?” Peter asked nervously. 

“Well, all the STI results so far have come back negative, still a few more that will take longer but HIV is ruled out as are all of the major ones that we can test quickly” Dr Green explained looking down at Jenna’s notes. 

“I hadn’t even thought of that” Jenna confessed but still feeling very relived. 

“There is one result that came back positive though. You’re pregnant” 

“What?” Jenna said in shock her eyes filling with tears again. 

“You can test that soon?” Peter asked 

“what?” Dr Green asked before realising and adding “Oh no, it’s not from the attack, you’re about 6 weeks going by your hormone levels meaning conception was 4 weeks or so ago, we need to keep an eye on them and organise an ultrasound in case the attack has caused you to miscarry” Dr Green explained. 

Jenna and Peter had both gone pale and hadn’t really heard the end of what Dr Green had said. 

“6 weeks but that means” Jenna whispered still in shock before turning to look at Peter. 

“Holy hell, Cissy is gonna freak out” Peter muttered staring straight ahead. 

“I’ll organise the ultrasound and leave you two to get your heads around this” Dr Green said before cleaning her hands again and leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Silence fell over Peter and Jenna once the Doctor had felt the room, both of them in their own little world, freaking out over what they had just been told. Jenna was a mix of emotions, she was happy that she was pregnant, she had wanted a baby ever since she had to wear the bump for Victoria and now she had her chance but she also knew that Peter was 57 he probably won’t want a baby now, he would think himself too past it to be dealing with night feeds and nappy changes and then there was the media and fans. She has ended up in hospital because they thought she and Peter had been having an affair this would just be handing them more fuel and she was terrified about what else they could do to her and this was even if the baby had survived, although she only found out moments before that this little life was growing inside of her she knew she would be devastated if she lost it. Her mind was swarming in 100 different directions with all these thoughts and more going around and round in her head, she knew Peter was probably feeling the same and the silence was killing her, she hated awkward silences at the best of times but this one was worse. 

“I don’t expect any help from you, you know, it’s ok if you don’t want to be involved” Jenna heard herself say into the silence, Peter stayed silent and motionless beside her so she continued to ramble “This could be my only shot at this, I’m 30 now and still single who knows when they next time I would have the opportunity to have another baby and it’s something I’ve wanted for a long time now so I’m not giving up on this one. If you are then that’s fine I won’t say who the baby’s father is. I make more than enough money to do it on my own, although the next series of Victoria might be a bit difficult in a corset but I’m sure I’ll make do” Jenna rambled on. “And besides this could all be worry for nothing we haven’t even had the scan yet, might not be anything to worry about I guess” Jenna felt the sting in her heart as she said those words but still Peter did not move or make a sound. She fell silent for a moment before losing her patience “Oh for Gods sakes Peter say something!” She snapped frustrated. 

“What? What do you want me to say?” Peter snapped taking Jenna back Peter never ever snapped at her. Peter sighed running his hand through his hair “I’m sorry, I just- I just don’t know what to say or do. What if something happens to you once people know? Look at you now look what happened when People thought there was a chance something had happened between us, this will give them evidence against us and I couldn’t bare it if anything else happened to you because of me. Me and my stupid choices” Peter apologised feeling defeated and worthless. 

“I told you, I don’t have to say anything, you don’t have to be involved” Jenna repeated despite how much the words hurt her. 

“Don’t be daft las, Of course I’m going to be involved. I couldn’t walk away even if I wanted to. I love you Jenna” Peter said softly looking Jenna in the eye and taking her hand in his. 

“Peter we have been through this, you- you need time to heal, to sort out everything between you and Elaine. You don’t love me; you love her” Jenna said looking away from Peter trying to swallow back the tears that had tried to break out. The words felt heavy on her tongue and physically hurt her to say. 

“Jenna if one thing I have learnt over this past month and especially the last 24 hours is that, I cannot live without you, this past month I have been miserable without you and when I found out you had been hurt, I was more terrified than I have ever been in my life. Seeing you so beaten up and hurting makes me want to go out and hunt down the guys that did this to you and kill them with my bare hands. I love you Jenna and I’m more sure of that than anything in my life” Peter said with complete sincerity, turning Jenna’s head around to face him before placing a light kiss on her lips, moving slowly so he didn’t startle her. 

Jenna was saved from having to say anything back by a knock at the door as the gynaecologist entered the room pulling with him a large trolley with a portable scanning unit. The gynaecologist looked to be in his late forties or early fifties with thinning hair and a slightly rounded belly, he wore a purple stripped shirt that was tucked into his beige trousers. 

“HI I’m Mr Thompson or Mr T if you wish” he laughed awkwardly. “So I hear congratulations are in order” He said brightly. 

“Well we hope so” Peter commented clearly unsure of what to make of this cheerful yet awkward Doctor. 

Jenna was tense beside him, other than Peter this was the first male she had come in contact with since being at the hospital and although she kept reminding herself she was safe and it was highly unlikely this man was going to harm her she couldn’t shake off the fight of flight feeling that was currently coursing through her. 

“Ok well according to your blood work you’re about 6 weeks so I’ll need to use an internal scan if that’s ok? And even then we might not see much but hopefully we will get a good enough picture to reassure ourselves” Mr T explained with a smile. 

Jenna turned to look at Peter in panic as she heard the word “internal” she didn’t want to have to go through last night all over again and need to be semi sedated especially not now she knew she was pregnant, she didn’t want to do anything that could harm her baby. 

“I know it’s a bit of a sensitive issue and if there was another way I would do it but at 6 weeks I wouldn’t get a decent view from an abdominal scan. I promise I will go slow and I will stop anytime you say so but we need to do this to make sure your baby is ok” Mr T reassured Jenna seeing her panicked look. 

Jenna didn’t answer for a few moments but finally she gave a small nod of her head. She could do this, she was going to be a mum and mums put their own fears and sorrow’s aside for their children so she mustered up all the northern lass strength that she had and allowed Mr T to do the scan.

True to his word Mr T was careful and explained everything he was doing before he did it so not to frighten her. Jenna laid on the bed with her hands fisted under her bum and her eyes squeezed tightly shut and jaw set against the pain cause by her still healing stitches. Mr T moved the probe as gently as he could trying his best to minimise the pain while he got a good picture on the screen. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. 

“There we go there’s your baby” He announced. 

Jenna’s eye snapped open as she looked at the screen in front of her, the picture was all black and white and honestly made no sense to her. 

“See that little circle shape, that’s your baby” Mr T explained pointing at the tiny white shape surrounded by a peanut shaped space of black. 

Jenna stared at it completely in awe, there in front of her hardly bigger than a dot was her baby and she felt tears well up in her again only this time of happiness. Mr T pressed a button on the scanner and suddenly the room was filled with this thump, thump noise.

“that’s baby’s heartbeat and it sounds perfectly healthy to me” Mr T confirmed at this Jenna did start crying, silent tears dripped down her face as her eyes stayed glued to the screen unable to look away from the little miracle that was growing inside of her. 

“And that other white shape beside it, is your baby’s brother or sister” Mr T said pointing to a shape right beside the first one. At this both Jenna and Peter’s jaw dropped in shock. 

 

 

A/N I may not be able to update as regularly from now on, Kids start back to school on Thursday so life is gonna be hectic again for a while and I've promised them a camp out in the living room tomorrow night for their last night of being able to stay up late were apparently we are watching lots of movies with lots and lots of sweeties and staying up until midnight for a midnight snack lol So I'll most likely not get a new chapter up before Thursday .


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20. 

Jenna sat looking at the print out of the scan Mr T had given them. Peter was laying in the bed beside her one arm under her and the other holding on to one edge of the photo as they both stared at it in awe. Neither of them could believe their luck not only had their baby survived the attack, they were going to have two babies. It was amazing and scary all at the same time. 

“I’m going to be twice the size of a house now aren’t I?” Jenna pouted slightly 

“A very cute house though” Peter teased earning himself a glare. 

“I never got to answer you back earlier before we were interrupted” Jenna said changing the subject and looking up at Peter who was still a head taller than her even though they were both laying down. 

“hmm?” Peter hummed raising an eyebrow, encouraging her to go on. 

“When you told me you loved me” Jenna elaborated. Peter’s stomach dropped in the excitement of seeing the twins he had forgotten all about his confession and now he was worried Jenna was about to reject him again. 

“I never got to say. I love you too” Jenna finished with a smirk. 

Peter stared down at her dumbfounded for a moment unable to quite believe what he had just heard before his face erupted into the biggest grin Jenna had ever seen on him. He laughed and then bent down to crash his lips against Jenna’s drawing her into a kiss both of them laughing and grinning like idiots. A few minutes later it was a knock at the door that pulled them both out of their giggling state and Dr Green entered the room once again. 

“I hear we have to miracle babies, congratulations” She said as Peter and Jenna untangled themselves Peter moving to sit on the chair beside the bed. “You have a group of people wanting to see you, actually you have had quite a lot of people wanting to see you but these ones say they are your family. Do you want me to let them in?” Dr Green asked? 

Jenna’s eyes widened she had been in hospital almost two days now and she hadn’t even thought of her family once never ever mind considered getting someone to phone them. 

“Yes please send them in” Jenna said timidly already dreading the earful she was going to get off her dad for walking the streets alone and the one from her mum for not letting them know. Jenna didn’t even have a clue how they knew! She remembered the scan photos and quickly snatched them up and put them under her pillow, better dealing with only one problem at a time she tells Peter who just nods in response, torn between not wanting to leave Jenna’s side and knowing he should probably giver her time alone with her family. His dilemma was answered for him though when Jenna reached for his hand and held onto it tightly as the door burst open. 

Jenna’s mum and dad. Karen and Keith came bursting into the room. Karen had blonde hair and blue eyes and always seemed to have a permeant tan, something that Jenna seems to have taken after her mother. Keith on the other hand had dark hair that was starting to grey and dark brown eyes. Karen who looked like she had already been crying burst into fresh tears upon seeing her daughter in a hospital bed and rushed to her pulling her into a tight hug which made Jenna flinch. 

“Mum, three broken ribs, very painful” Jenna groaned against the pain. 

Karen let go of her immediately and began apologising smoothing down her daughter’s hair. 

“Jenna I’ve been so worried! When your agent phoned to say she couldn’t get hold of you and you had missed you audition I knew something had to be wrong you never miss an audition, but I never dreamt this would have happened. We tried phoning you over and over again but then your father heard on the radio earlier we rushed straight here” Karen rambled as she fussed around Jenna fixing her pillow slightly and the blanket around her. 

“Mum I’m ok please stop fussing” Jenna said irritable. 

“Why didn’t either of you phone us?” Keith asked his question directed mainly at Peter. 

“That was probably my fault, it’s been so busy in here with test and police. I was so busy trying to comfort Jenna it completely slipped my mind. Sorry Mr Coleman” Peter answered feeling like a teenage boy being reprimanded by his girlfriend’s father for bringing her home late. 

“Tests? What sort of tests?” Karen asked anxiety apparent in her voice. 

“what do you know about what happened?” Jenna asked her mum and dad knowing that she was going to have to explain everything to them but hoping they knew enough she wouldn’t have to go into detail. 

“Just that you were taken to the hospital after being attacked, that’s all the radio said” Keith answered putting a hand on his wife’s shoulder. 

Jenna took a deep breath and briefly explained what had happened needing Peter’s help at parts when she became too emotional to speak. When she was finished a heavy silence filled the room broke only by the sound of the 4 occupants breathing. Jenna was staring down at her hands picking at her nails, too scared to look up at them. Peter reached over and squeezed her hand in reassurance. 

“I need to go and phone your brother he’s been worried sick” Keith mumbled before rushing out of the room. 

Jenna looked up at her mum and seen silent tears running down her face as she looked at Jenna with a mixture of horror and sorrow. “Mum could you say something?” 

“Jenna, I. I don’t even know what to say. I never imagined. I mean you’re a beautiful young girl but I never though anyone would hurt you like that. I’m so sorry hunny. I should have followed my instinct and come as soon as your agent rang and been here for you. I’m sorry” Karen cried guilt over whelming her that she wasn’t here to support her daughter who she would always see as her little girl no matter how old she got. 

“Mum you weren’t to know and besides I had Peter he hasn’t left my side for a second” Peter reassured her mother looking towards Peter with a smile. 

“Thank you Peter, really thank you. I’d hate to think of Jenna being stuck in here on her own after what happened” Karen thanked Peter sincerely “Once you’re out of here you’re coming home with us, no if or buts about it and you won’t be stepping foot in Cardiff again” Karen told Jenna her tone leaving no room for argument.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

“Mum I am 30 years old I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself” Jenna scoffed 

“Oh really then how come you’re in here?” Karen pointed out smugly 

“Mrs Coleman, with all due respect if Jenna wants to stay in Cardiff I’m more than happy to watch out for her and make sure she’s ok” Peter offered his hand still clutched in Jenna’s 

“I would much prefer it if she came home where we can keep an eye on her and where she will be safe from these monsters surrounded by family that loves her” Karen responded 

“She would prefer if you didn’t talk about her as if she wasn’t here” Jenna said sarcastically making Peter chuckle it had felt like forever since he had last heard the Coleman sass. 

“Sorry” He laughed wanting to lift her hand to his lips to kiss but knowing it was probably best not to with her mum around. 

Jenna and her mum spent the next few minutes talking about where Jenna was going to stay once released with Peter adding in a point or two here and there, one thing had been completely agreed upon Jenna was not going back to London to stay on her own. It wasn’t safe and Jenna certainly didn’t want to be alone any time soon. Peter realised pretty quickly where Jenna got her stubbornness from neither Coleman woman was backing down and the discussion was starting to get a bit heated between them. Just as Peter was about to suggest they wait and discuss it when Jenna was feeling slightly better Doctor Green came back into the room. 

“I have some good news for you, all your tests are fine you have no sign of concussion so other than a broken nose, 3 broken ribs, a twisted ankle and lots of cuts and bruises your fine and we are able to discharge you” Doctor Green said cheerfully “You’ll need to keep taking painkillers that we will get you a prescription for as well as some anti-biotics just in case so we should be able to get you out of here as soon as possible. The police will want to talk to you again so if you could stay in Cardiff it would be easier” Dr Green said before signing something on Jenna’s notes and leaving the room again. 

a/n Sorry its later than normal kids back as school and its a lot more stressful than I anticipated and sorry its not that great its just a filler really xxx

Jenna looked at her mother smugly one eye brow raised and Karen just signed in defeat knowing there was no way that she would get her stubborn daughter back home now. Instructing Jenna to stay in bed. Karen and Peter began packing up the few bits that she had with her which admittedly wasn’t very much considering she and Peter hadn’t left the room since she arrived. 

“I just realised what am I going to wear? The police have the only clothes I brought with me” Jenna pointed out. 

“I can run back to my flat and get you a t-shirt and some bottoms if you want? Might be better for you not to have anything restrictive on anyway with your ribs” Peter offered. 

“That would be great thank you” Jenna smiled and for a moment Peter saw the light return to her eyes for the first time since the attack. 

Reluctantly Peter stood from the chair and placed a kiss to Jenna’s forehead, this was the first they would have been apart from each other since the attack and neither of them were comfortable with that but they also knew there was no other way for Jenna to get a change of clothes without him leaving. Peter lingered for a moment his eyes locked with Jenna’s who looked scared and unsure already. His heart broke to see her looking so vulnerable with a sigh Peter left the room promising to be back as soon as possible. Jenna became fidgety and nervous as soon as the door closed behind Peter, her eye’s flickering around the room as though waiting for someone to jump out at her now that her protector had gone.

The hour that Peter was away felt like a life time for Jenna, her dad hadn’t returned either so it was just her and her mum trying to make small talk but Jenna was so distracted waiting for Peter to come back that she could barely hold a conversation so they spent most of the time in silence. Karen was tidying up around her even though there was nothing to tidy when she spotted it. A small corner of paper pocking out from under Jenna’s pillow. Without thinking she pulled it and out came Jenna’s scan picture. 

“Jenna, what-what is this?” Karen asked shocked. 

Jenna looked at what her mother had in her hands before going pale and wide eyed, her mouth opened and closed repeatedly trying to think of an answer. 

“Your pregnant?” Karen whispered “How long? Who?” She demanded her head snapping up from the scan picture in her hands to Jenna. 

Peter choose that moment to talk into the room with her father and Jenna’s frightened eyes met his. Peter looked from Jenna, to Karen to the scan picture in her hand and his heart sank he had hoped to have longer to wrap his head around being a father again before having to deal with people finding out.   
“Him?” Karen asked in outrage “You promised me! You swore to me; you were not having an affair with him. You swore on your niece’s life!” Karen shouted banging her hand down on the bed beside Jenna who jumped in fright and flinched away from her.

Peter raced to Jenna’s side and pulled her into his chest stroking her hair to sooth her as another panic attack gripped her at the outburst of anger from her mother. She felt silly and over dramatic as she started to calm down and noticed the large damp patch on Peter’s fresh t-shirt. She knew her mum would never hurt her of course she did, she became annoyed and frustrated at herself for over reacting and let out a frustrated yell as she balled up some of Peter’s t-shirt angrily in her fist. Jenna screamed and yelled, tears pouring from her eyes as she let go of all the anger and frustration building up in her, she pounded her hand against Peter’s chest over and over again not even realising what she was doing anymore. She screamed and yelled until her throat was raw and sore and she could scream no more. 

Slowly Jenna became aware of her surroundings, Peter was holding her as tightly as he could without hurting her, his own cheeks wet with tears and eyes red with emotion. Jenna wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled sheepishly up at Peter. 

“Sorry” She said her voice cracking and raw sounding. 

“I was wondering how long it would take you to do that, although I must admit I had hoped it would have been at home rather than in a packed hospital with your mum and dad outside” Peter chuckled to try and hide his own sorrow. 

“Oh god” Jenna muttered embarrassed hiding her face in Peter’s chest again. “Where are they?” She asked her voice muffled him by Peter. 

“I don’t know, they left once you started screaming, you must have deafened them enough” He teased.

There was a knock at the door and Doctor Green came in holding a white paper bag. “All your discharge papers have been sorted and here is your prescription you are free to go now” Doctor Green smiled setting the bag onto the table at the bottom of the bed. “Take your time getting ready, just shout in on me before you ok?”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22. 

Jenna had gotten dressed in one of peters t-shirts and jeans that needed to be rolled up at the bottom quite a lot considering Peter’s legs where far longer than her tiny ones, thankfully the police hadn’t taken her bag so she was able to put on a touch of make up around the nose guard she had to wear to stop further damage apparently it had been a bad break and she may need to have it surgically fixed at some point so she needed to keep the nose guard to prevent further damage. She also kept a spare set of flats in her bag that she was grateful for she couldn’t imagine how painful it would have been to walk in heels with broken ribs and a twisted ankle. There was another knock at the door and Jenna bite back a moan of frustration she couldn’t wait to get out of her and stop having people come in and out of the room every five minutes. 

“Sorry Miss Coleman but before you go. The taxi driver that found you is here to see if you’re ok. Is it ok to let him in?” A shy nurse asked not even fully coming into the room. 

Jenna was slightly taken back she couldn’t really remember being found and brought to hospital, she hadn’t even given it much thought, she had so much else going on that it seemed unimportant until now but she owed this man her life and the life of her two babies growing inside of her. 

“Yes please let him in” Jenna responded eagerly. 

The nurse disappeared and a minute later the door knocked again and in came Dave the taxi driver from the other day. Jenna smiled at him as best as she could and to someone who didn’t know her it would have seemed radiant but Peter knew better and saw the forcefulness behind it, he saw that it didn’t reach her eyes just yet. 

“Hiya love” Dave greeted smiling although slightly nervous.

“Hi Dave” Jenna greeted back. 

“You know each other?” Peter asked confused looking between the two of them. 

“Dave brought me to the studio’s the other day to meet you” Jenna explained “I can’t believe out of all the taxi drivers in Cardiff it was you who found me, thank you so much” Jenna said sincerely

“Only did what any decent person would do love” Dave shrugged “How are you keeping? You look better than the last time I saw you that’s for sure” 

“I’m better, getting there” Jenna nodded not wanting to go into any details “Did your daughter like the video and autograph?” She asked changing the subject. 

“She loved it, really mad her day. Oh she gave me something to give to you love” Dave said as he handed Jenna a purple gift bag, 

looking inside Jenna saw a small teddy holding a rose, a card and a notebook that Jenna took out to look at. It was a small a5 notebook the cover looked like the background of the opening titles of Victoria. Opening it up inside Jenna discovered it was full of get well wishes and fan art of both Doctor Who and Victoria. Jenna teared up slightly at the amount of work and effort that had gone into the project and so quickly too she couldn’t believe it. This one gesture reminded Jenna that not all fans are against her. 

“It’s beautiful thank you!” Jenna thanked Dave her voice barely more than a whisper as she fought back tears. 

“she put a lot of work into that was up most of the night printing and gluing well wishes from people of that twitter thing” Dave said proudly “I’ll tell her that you liked it, she’ll be over the moon” 

“Why doesn’t she hear it from Jenna personally? Leave me your number and I’ll sort a day out for you and your family to come down to the set and watch some filming, Jenna can come down too” Peter suggested looking through the notebook, a lot of love and effort had gone into it and the man did save Jenna’s life he owed him something in return. 

“Wow Mr Capaldi, she would love that, thank you so much!” Dave exclaimed his whole face lighting up at the prospect of seeing his daughter meet her hero’s 

“It’s the lest we can do without you Jenna could have been killed. We are the ones that should be thanking you” Peter said shaking Dave’s hand.

Dave wrote down his number and then left after a quick goodbye explaining he had to get back to work. Jenna was even brave and gave him a hug thanking him over and over again for saving her and for the present his daughter had sent. 

“So what do you think? First item for the nursery?” Jenna smirked showing Peter the teddy “Seems only fair they get a present too he saved their life’s as well” 

“I think we can worry about the nursery later, let’s get you better first” Peter chuckled pulling Jenna into a hug and kissing the top of her head. 

“Ready to go?” Karen asked stepping into the room. Jenna nodded and tried reaching down for her bag but Peter gently pushed her hand away and lifted it himself. 

“No lifting complete relaxation and bedrest for you madam” Peter lightly scolded. 

Slowly Jenna, Peter and her mum walked out of the hospital this was the first Jenna had been up and about since the attack and her legs felt unsteady and her ribs hurt with every slight movement but still she refused a wheel chair, she knew there would be press and fans outside the hospital and she wanted to show them that she wasn’t a victim. The book reminded her that there where young girls watching her and she wouldn’t be a bad example so she pulled all her northern lass strength together. 

“Chin up, shoulders back, let’s see what we are made off” Jenna muttered under her breath as she clutched onto Peter’s arm in the hospital reception about to go out and face the media that was waiting out there. 

“We’re facing media not an army of Cybermen” Peter chuckled recognising the quote for Dark water.

“I’ll fight Cybermen any day” Jenna said with as deep of a breath as her ribs would allow before exiting the hospital.

Despite the shades she over her eyes flashes of light still danced before her eyes as photographer after photographer tried getting a picture of her, People were shouting her name over and over, firing questions at her that all seemed to merge into a loud roar of noise. Jenna didn’t notice the security guards pushing reporters to the side as they scrambled over each other to get her picture. Jenna felt panic begin to overwhelm her as they walked through the media storm towards the car, she could feel her breath coming in short sharp breathes but she held it together squeezing Peter’s arm so hard it would probably bruise him. At last they made it to the car and all climbed in as quickly as they could but the reporters still pressed their camera’s up against the windows of the car determined to get a picture. Peter was in the driving seat with Jenna beside him, he reached across and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before driving out of the space praying he didn’t hit one of the reporters.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 

Later on that night Jenna and Peter where alone in Peter’s flat after persuading her parents she would be fine if they stayed in a hotel for the night and how she would be better here away from another media storm. Jenna had changed into another of Peter’s t-shirts that came down to her knee’s, she was sat on the edge of the sofa her knee’s drawn up to her chest as tightly as she could without hurting too much, her short hair tripping wet after a shower.

Peter found her sat staring at nothing looking every bit like a scared little girl. He could see the scrapes and cuts over her legs from where she fell and the boot print shaped bruises, anger flooded his system at the thought of those men still being out in the streets and he hit to fight hard to stop himself from going out there and finding them himself, taking a deep breath and counting to ten his hands clenching and unclenching by his side, Peter calmed himself before approaching Jenna slowly a take away menu in hand. 

“Fancy take out, movie and cuddles? Like the good old days?” Peter asked snapping Jenna out of her trance with a jolt. 

“Am yea sure” Jenna shrugged not really keen on eating but knowing she had to, unconsciously a hand dropped to her stomach as she searched the menu in front of her not really taking in what she was looking at. 

“Want me to pick something for you?” Peter asked kindly seeing Jenna struggling to concentrate. 

“Please” Jenna answered in a shaky voice her fingers sliding through her wet hair. 

“Hey what’s wrong?” Peter asked taking the menu of Jenna and sitting it on the side and sitting down beside her on the sofa, He pulled her onto his knee wrapping his arms around her. He felt Jenna tense up. “Sorry do you want me to leave you?” 

“No please don’t” Jenna begged pressing herself closer into Peter “It’s silly but in the hospital I felt safe no one could get me there but here now that it’s dark, I’m scared they are going to find me” Jenna confessed burying her face into Peter’s chest holding on to his t-shirt as if her life depended on it. 

“Your safe here Jenna I promise, I won’t let anyone hurt you” Peter reassured her his throat tightening as emotion threatened to overcome him but he knew he needed to keep it together for Jenna, she needed him now and that is all that mattered, He placed kisses onto the top of her head as Jenna struggled to recompose herself. 

“I tell you what why don’t we skip the take away, I’ll cook and we can watch Netflix and just chill” Peter offered 

Jenna laughed slightly the sound sounding wet and feeble but Peter was glad to be the one who made her laugh again even if he had no idea what was so funny. “No offense Peter but frozen pizza doesn’t count as cooking and I’m in no state for Netflix and Chill just yet” Jenna said sounding amused. 

“It involves the oven so yes it does and I can cook pasta you know” Peter teased “We don’t have to watch Netflix, we could watch DVD’s instead and just chill out” 

Jenna laughed harder this time sounding almost like her usual self, her whole body shaking with laughter, Peter frowned down at Jenna unsure what was so funny, he was only offering to watch a DVD with her. “Peter you do know what Netflix and chill means right?” Jenna asked once her laughter had died down slightly.

“Yea watching something on Netflix and relaxing” Peter answered tenuously

“No Peter, well yes it can but it’s used as another way to invite someone round for sex” Jenna explained. 

“Oh well. Am. Right. That’s not what I. I mean not that I wouldn’t but you know, you’ve just got out of hospital and am I didn’t think you’d” Peter spluttered and rambled his cheeks heating up with embarrassment. 

“It’s ok I know, I’m teasing you, I know you wouldn’t ask that right now” She reassured him touching a hand to his reddened cheek “Doctor” She teased, she had a habit of calling him by his character name when he does something very Doctor like. 

“Ok well then Netflix and relax?” Peter asked nervously waiting for her to point out another “young person slang” he had missed but instead she just nodded into his chest and inhaled the scent of him again. 

They sat cuddled for a moment or two longer before Peter’s rumbling tummy reminded them both that they were supposed to be making dinner. Peter sat Jenna back down on the sofa with instructions not to move of it unless it was to set up Netflix or pick a DVD before rushing off into the kitchen to make dinner. Jenna flicked through Netflix over and over but nothing really caught her eye, she wasn’t in the mood for a comedy or a rom-com, she was anxious enough without watching a horror and she had seen all the sci-fi stuff worth watching. 

Shuffling of the Sofa Jenna made towards the small bookcase in the room that held all his DVD’s most of them where Doctor Who but Peter was of course an avid film fan and there was always something new and interesting to be found from years ago when she was just a child or even before she was born waiting to be watched. An old black and white film Jenna debated over or maybe something from the 80’s? She was about to lift out a few DVD’s to decide over when she noticed a box in the corner of the bottom and shelf. She smiled yes, this is what they would do. Picking the box up gingerly she carried it back to the sofa and sat it on the table in front of her waiting for Peter to come back in. 

She didn’t have a long wait only a few moments later Peter came into the living room carrying to bowls and forks, he set on down on the arm of the small sofa for Jenna and kept one for himself. Looking into the bowl Jenna saw pasta with tomato and herb sauce and little cut up sausages that you get in a jar, the smell made her stomach twist but she figured it was due to the hospital food she had been eating over the past few days. 

“What’s that out for?” Peter asked nodding towards the box on the table. 

“That’s what we are going to do tonight” Jenna answered simply. 

“Are you sure? We don’t have too” Peter offered trying to make Jenna change her mind, he couldn’t see this being a good idea. 

“I want too it’ll be fun. Why do you have that anyway?” Jenna asked with a frown eating a piece of pasta nervously, surprisingly it tasted good and didn’t make her want to be sick like she thought it would. 

“Cissy bought it for me when I got the job, she thought it would be funny” Peter explained with a small laugh eating his own dinner. 

“Guess I know where she got her sense of humour from then” Jenna teased Peter raising her eye brows. 

They both ate dinner in a comfortable silence after that and while Peter was taking the bowls back into the kitchen and washing up Jenna decided to set up the game. She opened the lid of the box “Doctor Who DVD board game” taking out the board, dice, cards and TARDIS counters she set everything out on the table and put the DVD in the DVD player waiting for Peter to come back in. 

When Peter came back in this time he had another two bowls this time filled with popcorn and M&M’s and set them on the table too.

“I’m the blue TARDIS you know that right? Always gotta be TARDIS blue” Peter laughed 

“Fine guess I’ll be the pinkie purple one then” Jenna said placing both counters on the starting square. 

Jenna rolled the dice first (Being the youngest out of the two she insisted it was her right) getting to move 4 squares and having to answer a DVD question. 

“You better pick an observer question the other ones might to too hard for a denied child, like yourself” Peter teased when Jenna had to pick between Observer, casual and expert (easy, medium and hard questions) 

Although she knew he was teasing this still annoyed Jenna and the stubborn side of her refused to let him be right so she picked the expert option internally praying that it was one that she knew. A short clip played of Matt Smith’s Doctor facing the Paradigm Daleks before asking the question “Who wrote this episode” Jenna let out a sigh of relief she knew this one. 

“Mark Gatiss” She said confidently. 

“That was an easy one, bet you’ll not get them all right” Peter challenged. 

They continued playing the game into the early hours of the morning keeping score of how many games they won, Jenna was in the lead with 5 games to 4 but even she knew that was mainly down to luck Peter was beating her on questions but Jenna kept getting higher rolls so moved around the board quicker. Peter was close to winning this round making them equal when he noticed Jenna struggling to stay awake on the sofa, her eyes half closed and her breathing already slow and shallow as if she was already asleep. 

“Come on off to bed shorty” Peter suggested reaching down and picking Jenna up as if she were nothing, completely ignoring Jenna’s sleepy protests that she could walk herself Peter carried Jenna into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed after pulling back the covers. Peter took off his jeans and climbed into bed beside Jenna in just his boxers and t-shirt, careful that he wasn’t too close to her in case she wanted her space but close enough she could feel safe. Jenna fell asleep almost as soon as her head had hit the pillow but Peter took a little while longer to fall asleep. It was just as he was about to give up on sleeping that Jenna turned around in her sleep and wrapped her arm around Peter snuggling in as close to him as possible before giving a contented sigh. It was with the woman he loved safely tucked up in his arms with their legs intertwined that Peter finally managed to sleep.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for the wait things have been madness here but hopefully I should be back to normal now. thank you so much for being patient and sticking by this story. I can't believe how many kits and kudo's this has!! I really didn't think anyone would be at all interested in this so thank you so very much

Chapter 24

The new few days passed in a stage of complete boredom for Jenna having been told by the Doctors to rest and not spend too long out of bed. At first she was ok with it, she had been so busy with work lately that she could have done with the rest but after the first day of Netflix in bed she was beyond fed up with it. Her mother had called to the flat every day to check on her which normally Jenna would love, she loves her mum dearly but right now she couldn’t deal with the fuss her mother was making every time she came around, it made Jenna feel like she was dying or seriously ill. Her dad however was barely talking to her and she didn’t know why, her mum said he just needed time to process everything that had happened but it still hurt Jenna. 

After three days however they had to return home for work leaving just Jenna and Peter alone in the flat which was much better but a day later Peter had to return to work too, they had already filmed all that they could without him so needed Peter back before they feel behind, Peter had offered Jenna to come with him but she was still very conscious of the bruising and cuts especially on her face and didn’t want to risk fans or anyone else seeing them so she declined his offer and stayed in the flat very bored and very anxious, it was the first time she had been on her own since the attack and she couldn’t help but feel scared and constantly kept checking and rechecking that the door was locked and the windows shut just in case. 

Jenna was just setting down on the sofa to watch day time television which a week ago she couldn’t stand when she heard a key going into the lock of the front door. Her mind went into over drive. Peter wasn’t due home for another 8 hours at least. Panic began to raise up in her chest and it became harder to breathe. Who on earth could it be? Had the men found out where she was staying and somehow got a key? Had they come back to finish her off? Her hand instantly went down to her belly protectively over her babies as she struggled for breath her heart hammering in her chest so hard it almost hurt, her palms sweaty as she protected her children. The key in the lock turned what felt painfully slowly before the door unlocked. 

“Damn it” came Elaine’s voice from the other side of the door as it came into the end of the chain bolt. “Peter are you in there” She called through the crack in the door. 

Relief spread over Jenna as she heard Elaine’s voice so much so that she forgot all about everything that had happened between Elaine and Peter and rushed to open the door. Her body screaming in pain from the fast movement and her lungs still struggling to calm down and breath properly. Jenna unbolted the door and threw her arms around Elaine tears streaming down her face. Elaine stood still confused and shocked by Jenna’s actions. 

“Sorry, sorry, I just I thought they had come back and I panicked and I’m so relieved that it wasn’t them” Jenna apologised as she pulled away from Elaine as everything came rushing back to her, she had just forcibly hugged her boyfriend’s wife, now that was a story for Jeremy Kyle. 

“Oh my god Jenna they weren’t lying on the news when they said you had been attacked” Elaine exclaimed taking in Jenna’s broken nose, the dark bruising around her eyes, her split lip and the cuts and scrapes over her face. 

“I wish they were” Jenna muttered wiping the tears away from her swollen eyes and wincing in pain from her ribs. 

“Sit down, I’ll make some tea ok? you look worn out” Elaine offered. 

Jenna was slightly taken back but the offer but didn’t argue she felt exhausted and was in a lot of pain so allowed herself to be lead back towards the sofa by Elaine gingerly as she tried not to hurt her broken ribs again and lowered herself onto the sofa. 

“Just milk right?” Elaine asked

“yea” Jenna answered confused and slightly touched that Elaine had remembered how she took her tea. 

A few moments later Elaine returned holding two cups of tea in her hand and handed one to Jenna who wrapped her hands around it. Now that the adrenaline had worn off from her panic attack Jenna felt worn and cold, she timidly brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. It was sweet and warm. 

“I know you said only milk but I figured the sugar was good for the shock” Elaine offered before taking a sip of her own black tea. 

“It’s nice actually thank you” Jenna answered. Tea had been tasting funny since she found out she was pregnant but with the added sugar she found she really liked it. Looks like the babies where going to have a sweet tooth like their dad. 

“I came by to drop of some post that came to the house for Peter” Elaine explained answering Jenna’s unasked question. 

“All the way from London?” Jenna asked doubtfully over her cup

“I also wanted to talk to him, apologise. It’s my fault this has happened to you and I’m so sorry Jenna” Elaine apologised looking extremely guilty. 

“You didn’t make those men attack me” Jenna said slightly shocked at Elaine’s apology. This whole situation seemed like a strange dream. Jenna never in a million years thought after everything that had happened she would be sat across from Elaine hearing her apologise and having a civil conversation with her. 

“No but still if I had been honest none of this would have happened. You would recover from being the woman who stole Peter from his wife, your young and talented and he clearly loves you deeply but I would always be the woman who broke Peter’s heart and cheated on him for years. You know as well as I do how loved Peter is by the fans, I’d be hated” Elaine explained looking down into her cup her finger running along the edge of it. Jenna could see how sincerely she meant what she was saying, her shoulders where slumped and Jenna could see her fighting back tears as she spoke.

“I can understand that. That’s how I feel. I’m going to be hated forever because the world thinks I broke you and Peter up. I’ve the bruises and broken bones to prove that’s what they think now” Jenna said feeling slightly better for saying her fear out loud. 

“I’m gonna put out a statement explaining the truth, I promise” Elaine said as she put her cup down on the coffee table in front of them. Her breathing hitched as she spotted the black and white scan picture Jenna had left on the coffee table the night before. Gingerly Elaine picked it up her hand shaking slightly as she swallowed a lump in her throat. 

“You’re Pregnant?” She asked Jenna looking up at her, her eye’s full of sorrow and pain. 

“7 weeks now” Jenna answered carefully not sure if she should be talking about this with Elaine without Peter. 

“Peters?” 

“Yea” Jenna whispered. 

“I bet he’s thrilled he always wanted another child but we couldn’t afford it and then when we could it was too late we tried for a few years before giving up I was obviously just too old” Elaine said with a sad smile. 

“Yea he is. It’s twins” Jenna answered not entirely sure why she was sharing that piece of information with Elaine. 

“That’ll be fun and stressful but I’m sure you’ll both make it work” Elaine smiled “I amm I better go I’ve a train back to London to catch but tell Peter I stopped by and about the statement please” Elaine said gathering her bag together and taking out the post for Peter and siting it on the table. “oh and amm congratulations” Elaine said before running out the door leaving Jenna alone again and feeling a little confused at what had just happened.


	25. Chapter 25

8 hours later Peter came back from filming to find Jenna asleep on the sofa, her chest rising and falling evenly underneath the book she must have been reading, a packet of sweets opened and nearly empty beside her. Her face and body relaxed for the first time in days.  
Peter smiled at the scene when had he got so lucky? He was 57 with a bad knee and aging body and yet here he was coming home to a beautiful 30-year-old woman pregnant with his children. She may be broken and bruised and wearing a pair of sweats and his old t-shirt but as he gently moved a strand of hair off her face Peter was sure he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her.  
He studied each of her breathes and noticed they weren't as even as he had thought due to the broken ribs and Peter felt anger raise up in him. That someone, some spineless cowardly little man and a few of his friends took it upon themselves to cause Jenna pain.  
Peter saw the scratch marks up Jenna's arm proof that she had had at least one panic attack today, Jenna would scratch her arm until it bled during a panic attack she had no idea she was doing it at the time and hadn't mentioned it after but Peter noticed and knew. Guilt flooded in to join the anger. Guilt that he hadn't been here to stop the panic, to comfort her when she needed it. He was failing her, just as he had failed to protect her in the first place. If he hadn't been selfish in wanting Jenna's comfort when he found Elaine none of this would have happened. Jenna would be alive and well probably still down in London if it hadn't been for him and yet he couldn't bring himself to completely regret it because if he hadn't Jenna wouldn't be here with him, she wouldn't be pregnant with their twins and he would never have told her how much he loved her.  
Peter sat on the edge of the coffee table one hand reached out and sitting on Jenna's belly where he imagined their beautiful children, no bigger than a blueberry according to the app he downloaded, growing and developing, their hearts fluttering away. Their little miracle babies. It brought tears to his eyes and before he knew it he was sobbing. Sobbing as all the emotions of the past week while caught up to him. He buried his hands in his face and cried harder than he had since his mum died.  
Jenna woke to find Peter sobbing and stood to try and comfort him. He immediately threw his arms around her waist and hugged her into him his face buried in her belly. He placed desperate kisses to her belly over where his children lay before standing up and laying Jenna back down on the sofa leaving a trail of kisses up over her belly, over her slightly swollen breasts, her collar bone. Biting slightly at the dip between her neck and shoulder. He kissed the spot just behind her ear he knew she loved before kissing along her jaw and finally landing on her lips. He kissed her desperately as though it would be the last time he would ever kiss her, like he was drinking her in. Tears still flowed from his eyes, dampening Jenna's face.  
The kiss hurt her lip where it had been stitched and his weight on top of her hurt her ribs but she couldn't complain she needed the kiss just as much as he did and kissed him back just as desperately her hands burying themselves in his silvery curls. Her entire body felt on fire and she almost forgot everything that had happened. Almost that was until Peter reached for and undid his belt. The sound of the metal jingling against the leather brought flashes back of the attack. Jenna panicked the memory of the pain of the rape over took her mind and she pushed Peter away making him fall to the floor. She sat up on the sofa bringing her knees to her chest before sobbing into them her whole body shaking with fear.  
"Jenna I'm so so sorry, I- I didn't think. I got carried away. I'm so sorry" Peter apologized touching Jenna's leg.  
Jenna flinched away from his touch for a moment before relaxing remembering it was only Peter she was safe. She was safe and she was loved.  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. Flashes. I didn't mean to push you. I didn't hurt you did it?" Jenna apologized in a small voice  
"nothing compared to what you are going through don't worry" Peter answered "You've nothing to be sorry for it’s my fault, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me. I'm a selfish idiot" Peter chastised himself.  
"No you’re not, you should be able to have sex with your girlfriend if you want to. I should have been able to stop them. I should have tried" Jenna scoffed  
"There was 4 of them Jenna there's no way you could have done anything" Peter pointed out gently  
"I should have tried! I should have been able to stop them but I froze! I fought monsters every day for four years I should have been able to fight!" Jenna protested angrily not at Peter but herself.  
"Pretend scripted monsters Jenna that's different" Peter argued trying to get Jenna to see this was not her fault.  
"Doesn't matter. We could have lost the babies because I wasn't brave enough and now, now I can't have sex with you no matter how much I want to because all I can think about it how much it hurt and that stupid weeping angel mask above me" Jenna answered stubbornly tears prickling in her eyes.  
Peter sat beside Jenna and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his side and, kissing the top of her head.  
"I don't care about the sex, I'm an old man now plenty of people probably think I'm too old for that sort of thing anyway" Peter teased " might put my hip out or something" He chuckled.  
"You aren't old. Not to me anyway" Jenna said snuggling into Peters side.  
"Thank you love" Peter whispered before kissing her head once more.  
They settled down and watched TV together for a bit before Jenna remembered about Elaine's visit.  
"Elaine came to the flat today" Jenna told Peter and instantly felt him tense up beside her. "She was really nice. She apologized and said she was going to release a statement telling the truth"  
"She is?" Peter asked shocked "I'm surprised, Elaine has many redeeming qualities but she is very stubborn"  
"She said she would and seemed pretty genuine but she saw the scan photo so she knows I'm pregnant" Jenna explained apologetically  
"How did she take that?" Peter asked  
"Ok I think she left pretty quick after so I'm not sure. Oh and she left some post for you, it's on the table, I think ones a T-shirt"  
A huge grin spread on Peter's face as she said that and he jumped from the sofa and lifted the package that looked most like it could contain a T-shirt. He was almost giddy with excitement. Peter opened it and looked inside without letting Jenna, see what was in it and his smile grew even wider.  
"What on earth has gotten you so excited?" Jenna laughed.  
"I've a present for you" Peter said sitting back beside Jenna, his leg jiggling up and down with excitement. "I was thinking you’re having twins so your gonna show quicker and there's always the risk of someone leaking the news so I thought we could announce the pregnancy with this!" Peter explained handing Jenna the package.  
Jenna took out a blue colored t-shirt from the package and held it up in front of her, a smile broke out on her face as she looked at it. The TARDIS blue t-shirt had a cartoon drawing of two babies holding a sonic screw driver each on the stomach part with the words "I'm growing Timelords" in white above them.  
"This is brilliant where did you find it?" Jenna asked smiling.  
"I designed it, so it's completely original and drawn completely by me. Do you like it? If you don't it's fine, we can find a different way. I just thought it might be fun" Peter explained self-consciously second guessing his idea and feeling self-conscious.  
"I love it! It's Perfect and fans will go crazy over it" Jenna exclaimed before kissing Peter quickly in thanks. "As soon as I don't look as beat up we should take a picture of me wearing it and post it to twitter" Jenna suggested excited now too.  
"Good idea. You'll have to do that part though I still don't get twitter" Peter said his brain already hurting at the prospect of trying to figure out how to post a picture.  
"Maybe you are old after all" Jenna teased laughing.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N I'm sorry I'm so so sorry.  
Pre-warning this chapter Deals with dark themes   
Elaine made it back to London in one piece she was quite surprised by that, she spent the whole train journey trying desperately not to break down. 

Peter was having a baby, two babies actually and she wasn't the mother. That hurt her more than she could ever imagine. It hurt way more than thinking they were having an affair. An affair could be over and she could win him back. A baby would mean he was always bounded to Jenna, she had lost him forever. 

Elaine slid her key into the lock of her home. The home she shared with Peter. Her eyes fell on the stair case that Bobby came down starting this whole nightmare off. She hadn't spoken to Bobby since the day Peter made him walk across the street in a towel, he had texted and called numerous times but she could face talking to him. He cost her her marriage.

Except he didn't not really it was all on her. She was the one who flirted back with him at the bbq, she was the one that drunk too much and needed helped back to her house, she was the one that kissed him first. It was meant to be a friendly kiss to the cheek but being drunk she missed her mark and kissed his lips instead. It had been so long since Peter had been home and made love to her and with niggling thoughts that Peter was sleeping with Jenna, Elaine was easily persuaded out of her clothes and into her bed. She should have ignored him afterwards, avoided him at all costs. A one off drunken mistake could be forgiven given time but her ego and loneliness while Peter was gone got in the way and before she knew it 2 years of lying, sneaking around and average sex later she found herself in a full blown affair unearthed by the man she loved more than anything in the world. 

It hurt. It hurt so bad that somedays she was sure it would kill her, suffocate her in her bed when her misery and guilt was at its worst. Sometimes she even wished it. 

She wanted to phone Cissy and talk to her but she wasn't talking to her properly, annoyed and upset that her mum let the papers think that Peter was the one having the affair Cissy had barely contacted her mother in over a month. Elaine wondered briefly if Cissy knew about the twins and debated phoning her to tell her but she knew it wasn't her place, she knew that had to come from Peter no matter how much it pained her to admit she was no longer apart of his world now. 

Elaine dropped her bag down on the kitchen bench before pulling down a wine glass and opening a bottle, she had been going through a bottle almost every day lately. Elaine nursed the glass against her chest as tears started rolling down her cheek. She started fishing through her bag looking for some tissue and that's when she spotted it. A note folded over carefully and placed in her bag. It certainly hadn't been there before she got on the train in Cardiff.

I've got your back- The Weeping Angel 

Elaine's hands where shaking as she held the note. The Weeping Angel she was sure that the news had said one of the attackers who attacked Jenna was wearing a weeping angel mask. Elaine felt sick to her stomach. Was this person watching her? Did this mean they attacked Jenna for her? Where they going to attack again? Was she next? 

Elaine felt her stomach lurch and she raced to the sink where she threw up. Shaky and weak after she sank to the floor and cried. It was all her fault. Jenna was attacked because of her. Peter was in the arms of another woman because of her. Cissy wasn't Talking to her because of what she did. Cissy. The thought of her only daughter made her heart sink even more. Cissy was always a daddy's girl, always happiest when she was around Peter and she was always desperate for a brother or sister and now Peter was giving her two Cissy wouldn't need her any more. No one would even want her after her statement goes out tomorrow. She had emailed it to Peter's publicist on the train confessing everything she had done and completely clearing Peters name. She knew it was the right thing but it still terrified her having the whole world find out she was a liar and a cheat. 

She had no one to turn to as her mind sank further and further into darkness. The box of painkillers left from Peter's knee operation called to her as it did every time she had these episodes usually the thought of Cissy needing her would pull her out enough to drag herself of the floor and into bed where she could sink into sleep and not hear the call but tonight she knew Cissy didn't need her. She wouldn't even want her once she finds out about Peter's new family she would get wrapped up in the new babies and not even think about her.   
Elaine broke out of her thoughts to find herself already holding the box of painkillers, a packet already popped out and sat on the counter. 

This could be the out that she desperately wanted. The end of the pain she had been feeling. The end to the never ending guilt. Elaine gathered them in her hand put the whole lot in her mouth and swallowed them down with a glass of wine. Then another packet then another after the 4th she pulled out her phone and clumsily typed out a message to both Cissy and Peter. Telling them that she loved them, that she was sorry and nothing was there fault before slipping into sweet unconsciousness She welcomed the blackness like an old friend as she fell to the ground. 

 

Back in Cardiff Peter lay fast asleep his arms wrapped around Jenna, her back against his chest and his hands tangled in hers both of them resting against her flat stomach. 

Unknown to them Peter's phone in the living room has just vibrated on the coffee table, the screen lighting up and reading,

new message: Elaine.


	27. Chapter 27

Peter woke the next morning to find numerous missed calls and texts from Cissy. In a panic he called her back fumbling over the buttons and cursing his lack of technical know-how. 

 

"Cissy you ok?" Peter asked worriedly as soon as she answered the phone. 

 

He was met by cries of his daughter that broke his heart and made him want to wrap his arms around her.

 

"Daddy. It's, it's mum." Cissy cried her voice sounding small and raw as if she had spent all night crying and Peter kicked himself for leaving his phone in the living room. "She's dead" 

 

Peter froze his world seemed to have skidded to a halt. He was aware of Cissy talking on the other end of the phone and Jenna walking into the kitchen dressed in an old t-shirt of his but they both seemed very far away and detached. 

 

He startled when he became aware of Jenna standing in front of him calling his name, she looked worried and Peter guessed she had been calling his name for a while. The other end of the phone was silent; Cissy must have hung up. 

 

"I've got to go to London" Peter croaked out his voice sounding rough as though he had spent years silent not minutes.

 

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked him worriedly she had never seen him like this. He was looking at her but not seeing her.

 

"Elaine's dead" He whispered the words making his stomach twist uncomfortably.

 

Saying it seemed to make something click in his brain because suddenly he sprang into action and raced towards the bedroom and pulled on the first pair of trousers and clean t-shirt he found, he then started throwing jeans and t-shirts and clean underwear into an overnight bag working quickly like a man possessed. He wasn't even aware he was crying until Jenna stopped him by grabbing his arm gently and wiped away the tears with her other hand. 

 

"You don't need to leave right this second" Jenna said gently, making Peter sit down on the edge of the bed. "You look like you've been dragged through a hedge backwards" She teased before lifting the brush of the night stand and running it through his curls. 

 

She didn't speak while she worked instead let Peter cry silently into her, his arms wrapped tightly around her middle. It was hard to tame his hair like this but she didn't complain. She knew he needed this. It was only 2 months ago that they were happily married. 

 

"Come with me" Peter said his head still buried in her stomach.

 

"Oh Peter I couldn't. I'm probably the last person anyone wants to see right now" Jenna protested taming the last bit of his hair. 

 

"I need you. I don't think I could do this without you" Peter begged his voice sounding so small and vulnerable she couldn't help but give in. 

 

"Alright but only because you shouldn't drive in this state. I'll drive" Jenna gently demanded.

 

"Yes Ma" Peter chuckled slightly "Hear that little ones you’re not gonna get away with anything while your Ma's about" Peter said to Jenna's stomach before kissing it tenderly.

 

"You’re such a goof ball do you know that?" Jenna chuckled bending down to kiss Peter sweetly on the lips.

 

"You tell me often enough yes" Peter retorted with a small smile before kissing Jenna again. 

 

"Alright give me 5 minutes to get dressed and pack an overnight bag and then we'll head. There's coffee ready for you in the machine" Jenna said stepping out of Peter's embrace.   
Peter nodded the reason behind them going away came crashing down around him again and he found he was unable to talk around the lump in his throat so he soundlessly got up and headed to the kitchen area to pour himself coffee. 

 

A short while later the pair of them where in the car and heading towards London. Jenna's palms were sweaty and shaking slightly with nerves she didn't know what she was going to face once she got there. Would she be blamed for the marriage break up? Most likely. She didn't even think Cissy would want her there despite knowing the truth.

 

"Steven said he could give me today and tomorrow off but that was the best he could do" Peter said once he was off the phone. He had phoned Steven once they reached the motorway to explain why he wouldn't be in today. 

 

"That's a bit harsh" Jenna commented 

 

"Not really we are behind already" Peter shrugged

 

"That's my fault isn't it?" Jenna asked guiltily "For keeping you off while I was in hospital 

 

"That doesn't matter, I wouldn't change staying with you" Peter said sincerely putting his hand over Jenna's on the wheel. 

 

They spent the rest of the journey in relative silence only speaking every so often. Peters head was too full of questions he couldn't get answers to until he got there and Jenna didn't want to impose on his thoughts. 

 

3 hours later Jenna pulled up in front of the house that she had always thought of as Peter's home, a proper family home with a garden and large windows. She couldn't help but compare it to the flat in Cardiff, it was small and homely yes but it was nothing compared to this and she felt guilty again for what she has pulled Peter away from.

 

"You ready?" Peter asked Jenna.

 

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Jenna chuckled.

 

"Probably but you’re the one looking green" Peter said

 

"Morning sickness" Jenna lied. 

 

The pair stepped out of the car and walked up the steps. Peter debated momentarily using his key but then remembered he had left them back in the flat in his rush to get out so instead knocked on the door. 

 

A few seconds later a crying Cissy opened the door and launched herself at Peter, she sobbed almost uncontrollably into Peter's shoulder, her arms wrapped around his neck.   
Jenna stood of to the side watching the exchange feeling slightly uncomfortable maybe she shouldn't have come after all. 

 

Cissy broke away from her father and surprised Jenna by pulling her into hug. "I'm so glad you came" Cissy cried.   
Jenna was so shocked she couldn't respond other than to hug Cissy tighter. 

 

"What on earth is SHE doing here?" shouted a voice from the hallway.


	28. Chapter 28

Jenna looked up to see a woman who looked almost identical to Elaine only with long slightly curly cooper coloured hair and Jenna wondered for a moment if it had all been some sort of joke until she noticed the extra lines around the woman’s eyes and mouth that showed that she was older than Elaine. 

"Jenna is here to support me Carol" Peter defended Jenna his hands clenched in fists.

"How heartless can you be? Bringing your mistress to your dead wife’s home" Carol practically screeched rounding on Peter.

"Jenna never has and never will be my mistress, I never once cheated on Elaine. I was always faithful, unlike your Sister who spent two years in bed with someone else!" Peter roared at Carol his face reddening in anger. 

No one had ever seen Peter lose his temper so quickly before and all three-woman backed away slightly as Peter struggled to regain his composer, his breathing heavy. A few people came out of the Living room and the sound of Peter shouting all with the same shocked expression on their faces as Jenna, Cissy and Carol. 

"I'm Sorry Cissy, I shouldn't have shouted you've been through enough today" Peter apologised sincerely hugging his daughter tightly against him. 

"It's ok Dad. Auntie Carol I think you should either put up with Dad and Jenna here or leave quietly" Cissy told her Aunt her voice breaking slightly as she spoke. 

Carol gave no response except to put her nose in the hair slightly and head towards the kitchen at the end of the hall. 

"Maybe I should just go; I can just get the train back" Jenna offered even though the thought of getting on a train a lot made her feel sick and terrified. 

"You are not getting on a train on your own for a very long time" Peter scolded 

"Trust me you have more of a right to be here than Aunt Carol, at least you and mum got on before, they haven’t spoke in over 10 years" Cissy reassured Jenna "Besides Dad is going to need you" She added in a whisper. 

Timidly Jenna followed Peter and Cissy into the living room, noting how very little had changed since the last time she was here over 6 months ago but the absence of Peter's few nick knacks made it feel empty and lonely despite the many people cramped into the living and dining rooms. 

Jenna was led around them all by Peter and introduced to everyone, most barely looked in her direction or acknowledged her existence obviously still believing that she was the one that lead Peter astray but she kept a small friendly smile on her face and tried to ignore unwelcome feeling, she was here for Peter and that's all that mattered. 

An hour or so later Peter himself in the kitchen, Jenna had gone to the toilet feeling sick. Carol was still in the kitchen making sandwiches and endless amounts of tea. She gave one look at Peter and turned her nose up before going back to making more tea. 

"Do you want a hand?" Peter offered seeing Carol struggle to carry 3 cups and a plate of sandwiches into the living room. 

"Not from you no" Carol snapped trying to hold the 3 cups in one hand and the plate of sandwiches in another. 

“Stop being so stubborn there’s no way your gonna manage that, let me help” Peter said getting impatient 

“Oh like you helped my sister? By running off with a woman half your age, leaving her here alone and depressed!” Carol shouted banging the cups back down on the worktop. 

“I did not run of with anyone! Elaine was the one having an affair not me” Peter protested angrily, he was beyond fed up now of being the bad guy when he had done nothing wrong. 

“Oh a likely story, blame the dead woman who can’t even defend herself anymore. I used to think you were a gentleman that Elaine was really lucky to have you in her life but you’re just a pig just the rest of your gender” Carol spat “I’ve seen the way you looked at her in pictures ever since you met her, you have been completely besotted with her from the start” Carol wrinkled her nose up in disgust taking about Jenna. 

“Ok yes I’ll admit that. I’ve been in love with Jenna from the very first moment I laid eyes on her but I never did anything about it because I still loved Elaine and I’d never do anything to hurt her. Elaine was my entire world for 30 years, she supported me when no one else did in the early days of my career. I would never and have never cheated on her” Peter shouted. 

“If that’s true then why the hell did she kill herself?” Carol screeched her voice breaking with tears. 

“Elaine- Elaine killed herself?” Peter asked in a small voice, guilt and shame washing over him. 

“You didn’t know?” Carol asked him confused “guess that explains why you thought it was ok to bring her I suppose” 

“Her names Jenna” Peter snapped still trying to take in the news, He hadn’t even given a thought to how Elaine had died it hadn’t occurred to him before now. 

Carol gathered up the cups and sandwiches again and started heading towards the living room with them. Peter didn’t even try to stop her this time, his mind was swimming with a million questions and thoughts. He hadn’t once the whole two months they had been separated wondered how Elaine had taken the break up, he was so wrapped up in his anger at her and his concern for Jenna to care, he hadn’t even asked Cissy how she was and now he realised how big of a mistake that had been and how alone he must have made Elaine feel. 

Carol came bursting into the kitchen a few moments later her eyes wide with furry. “What the hell is this?!” Carol roared slamming a newspaper down on the table in front of Peter. The headline read “Doctor Who’s wife’s 2 year affair” with a picture of Peter and Elaine from a few years ago during the world tour of Doctor who. 

“I’d completely forgot she said she was doing this, she must have sent it before she, before she died” Peter said putting his head in his hand. 

“What’s going on?” Jenna asked coming into the room looking a little pale. 

“Read this” Snapped Carol pointing at the newspaper.

Jenna and Peter turned to the page with the article and read it together. 

It seems the rumours of Peter Capaldi’s (Who plays the current embodiment of the Doctor in BBC’s Doctor Who) affair with co-star Jenna Coleman (Who played the Doctor’s companion Clara Oswald from 2012-2015) have been proved to be false. It was in fact his wife Elaine Collins, who he has been married too since 1991, that was having the affair after all. Elaine Collins PA emailed all newspaper offices with a statement from Elaine herself admitting the affair and clearing Capaldi’s name. Statement is as below:

I, Elaine Collin’s would like to take this opportunity to put right rumours that have been circulating for the past 2 months regarding my husband’s fidelity. Peter has always been and has remained completely faithful in our marriage, He had never once cheated and has been an amazing husband to me. However, the same cannot be said for me. The day that Peter was pictured leaving our home with his bags was not because he had been caught having an affair but because he had found me with another man. A man that I had been having an affair with for two years. Peter had every right to leave me then and I do not blame him for it, I was wrong and selfish. When Peter and Jenna posted that picture in Peter’s mind our marriage was over so he cannot be accused of cheating then either. 

I had hoped this matter would have disappeared so I did not have to make my infidelity public but as it has not and now Jenna has been hurt because of these rumours I felt I needed to come clean. I hope I have not caused to much pain for both My husband and Jenna and I wish them both luck and happiness for their future together. 

Collins refers in the letter of course to the brutal attack on Jenna Coleman a few weeks ago by a group of fans who believed Coleman to have been the reason behind the marriage break up. The People responsible have not yet been caught.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short and different sort of chapter but I hope you enjoy it anyway xxx

Chapter 29  
A man sits reading the newspaper in the corner of a dark and dank room, the only light is from a candle beside the old creaky stuffed pink chair he is sat on. The room around him is dirty and abandoned with over turned furniture and rubbish thrown around the room. The dust sits inches thick over everything, the floor looks like a blanket of snow disturbed only by the man’s foot prints as he made his way to the chair, his feet large and heavy. His leather gloved hand curls into a fist as anger swells with in him while he reads the paper. He screams in fury throwing the paper across the room. 

“The manipulating scheming bastard” He screams, punching the wall behind him. His fist going through the plaster board and burying its self in the whole he has just made, making dust and fine plaster rain down over the chair he had been sat on. He angrily yanked his hand out of the wall ignoring the pain and stormed out of the house, lifting a grey mask on the way out and slamming the door so hard the entire house shook.

He walked down the street. It was as dark and abandoned as the house he had just come from, a forgotten street in London that housed the down and out and those running from the law. Fires and fights broke out often but no officer dared to come near to sort it out. As he walked he passed druggies shooting up with shared needles and A couple shouting in pleasure as they shagged against a house. No one here cares who you are or what you do so he didn’t bother to cover his face but as he came to the bend that leads out of the area he pulled the mask on and put up the hood of his grey hoody. 

Hands in his pocket and head bend down he headed towards his destination with determination. He needed to see how she was. He needed to know Elaine was ok and He hadn’t hurt her. Anger rose higher in him again as he thought of the article, what that man had made her say, making it out that she was the one in the wrong when he knew Elaine could never do something like that, she was sweet and innocent and beautiful and Talented so very Talented which that man selfishly took from her so he could have his own career. Elaine would know when he got her away from that man what it was like to feel loved and appreciated, not treated like a house maid abandoned in London while that man swanned of to Cardiff to shag his little home wreaker. He clenched and unclenched his hands in his pocket itching to punch something again, his right-hand pretesting in pain slightly but it only helped to full the fire he was feeling. 

The journey to Elaine’s took 2 hours to walk, he couldn’t risk taking the underground or a bus the police where still after him for the attack on the home wreaker. Personally, he thought she got what she deserved and he should be given a medal for being the one to do it. When he finally arrived, the street was light up with street lights and the lights of the living rooms in people’s houses. He stuck to the shadows as much as possible sneaking along the edges of walls and hedges until he came across the street from Elaine’s house, a small alley way that he could hide in and not be seen, no light reached it and residents hardly ever came down at night because it as dark. This was where he felt most at home, close to Elaine, close to the woman he loves more than anything in the world, he gave a contented sigh and watched.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30. 

Later that day everyone had left the house except Peter, Cissy and Jenna. They were in the kitchen tidying away the dishes in silence Jenna was washing, Peter drying and Cissy putting them away. They were about half way through the huge pile left from family and friends coming and going from the house all day when Cissy dropped a cup that crashed to the ground and broke. 

“Shit!” She hissed picking up the broken pieces and slicing her finger on one, drops of red blood falling onto the floor. 

“Come here, run it under the tap, you ok?” Peter asked concerned Pulling Cissy to her feet and leading her towards the sink and turning the tap on.

“Yea it’s just a little cut” Cissy assured him

“Where’s your first aid kit?” Jenna asked drying her hands on a tea towel 

“Bathroom upstairs” said Cissy

Jenna left the kitchen and headed upstairs passing by the window in the hallway, she had to do a double take she could have sworn she seen someone staring in at the house from across the road but when she looked the second time there was no one there. It made her feel uneasy, shaking her head and putting it down to tiredness and the stress of today Jenna ignored the feeling and went upstairs to the bathroom retrieved the first aid box and headed back downstairs again making sure not to look out the window this time. 

When she returned to the kitchen Peter and Cissy were sitting at the breakfast bar, Peter cradling Cissy’s hand in his as if he was afraid her entire hand was going to shatter because of one tiny cut. Jenna placed the kit on the breakfast bar and Peter reached for it instantly and began cleaning and covering the cut with a plaster. 

“Did you get a text from mum last night?” Cissy asked nervously.

“I don’t know I haven’t actually checked my phone other than to see loads of missed calls and text from you, I’m sorry about that by the way, I left my phone in the living room” Peter apologised taking his phone of the inside of his jacket pocket and checking his phone. 

 

“Doesn’t matter you’re here now” Cissy smiled

Peter scrolled through his phone passed all the texts from Cissy until he found an unread message from Elaine which with shaking hands and a sick feeling in his stomach he clicked it open. 

You were the best thing ever to happen to me and I’m sorry I messed it up so badly I hope that someday you can forgive me. Enjoy your life with your new family you always were a fantastic dad and will be again. Don’t blame yourself for this like I know you will, it’s my decision no one needs me anymore I love you xxx

Peter set the phone down on the table and buried his face in his hands as guilt and grief overwhelmed him, he sobbed. Jenna instantly rushed to his side and put her arm around him feeling his shoulders shake and tremor underneath her. Her heart completely broke seeing him like this and she couldn’t help the few tears that fell from her eyes. Eventually Peter calmed himself and lifted his head from his hands to look at Cissy, his eye’s red and puffy and his lips swollen and bleeding slightly where he must have bit it to calm himself. 

“I’m so sorry Cissy, it’s my fault you no longer have a mother, I should have seen this and phoned her straight away I might have been able to stop her” Peter said his voice rough and apologetic. 

“It’s not your fault dad, she sent these after she took the pills, her phone was still open on mine when I found her” Cissy explained putting her hand over her dads 

“You found her?” Jenna said her eyes still full of tears at Peter’s pain.

“When I got my message I came straight round here and she was laying on the floor already dead” Cissy nodded her voice breaking as she wiped away tears that had fallen from her eyes.

“I’m so sorry you had to do that” Peter apologised again.

“Will you stop apologising! None of it is your fault, you had every right to turn your back on her after what she done but I was her daughter I was supposed to be there for her no matter what but I wasn’t I left her to wallow in her own self-pity because I thought she deserved it after what she had done to our family, after what her actions done to Jenna. I couldn’t forgive her for being so cowardly she couldn’t come forward and it’s even worse now because yea she admitted what she did but then she killed herself leaving all off us to clean up after her mess again! And it’s not fair dad! It’s not fair!” Cissy shouted angrily before dissolving into tears. 

“No it’s not fair but it’s what we are left with now and we must make the best of it, that’s all we can do. Your mother didn’t mean to be cruel or for Jenna to get hurt the way she did. She wasn’t that sort of person and that shouldn’t be how you remember her either. It’ll tear you apart if you do. This is our new reality and we will face whatever comes our way together” Peter said has he hugged Cissy tight until her tears stopped. 

“What mum said in her text about your new family and being a good dad what did she mean?” Cissy asked wiping her tears away after she had composed herself. 

“Oh Cissy this is not how I wanted you to find out” Peter groaned running his hand over his face, Jenna took his other hand in her and squeezed it in reassurance. 

“I’m pregnant. With twins” Jenna said softly.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

“Is it- are they yours?” Cissy asked her father nervously 

“What sort of a question is that! Jenna’s not like your mum” Peter snapped regretting his words instantly 

“No I know dad. It’s just with what happened in Cardiff” Cissy tried to explain. 

“Yes you’re Dad’s the father I’m about 8 weeks” Jenna explained

“I’m sorry I can’t handle this right now, I’m going to Daniels” Cissy said after a moment of silence standing up and going to get her coat from the hall.

“Cissy wait please don’t leave, let’s talk about it first, don’t be upset” Peter begged following his daughter out into the hall. 

“I’m not upset Dad I promise, I’m just” Cissy paused trying to think of the right word “Over Whelmed. My mums just died and now you’re starting a whole new family as if she never existed and you should what she did to you was horrible but I just need time to get my head around it all that’s all. I’ll be back in the morning” Cissy shrugged on her coat and kissed Peter on the cheek before shouting a goodbye to Jenna and leaving the house. 

“She ok?” Jenna asked once Peter had come back into the kitchen. 

“Just overwhelmed, not that I can blame her. It’s a lot of change and I know she’s not a kid anymore but it’s hard for her to adjust” Peter explained.

“Well how about we go back to my house and order some pizza and try and relax for tonight? It’s been a long day and you haven’t eaten” Jenna suggested rubbing Peter’s shoulders.

“Would you mind if we stayed here tonight?” Peter asked sheepishly “In the guest room obviously, I feel like I should be here tonight” 

Jenna stopped rubbing his shoulders for a moment her mind reeling, she didn’t want to stay in the house he shared with his now dead wife but she also didn’t want to force him to leave if he didn’t want too and she certainly didn’t want to be on her own all night. 

“Sure” She answered tensely after a moment.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Peter asked kissing Jenna’s hand that had started rubbing his shoulders again

“Something terrible I suspect” Jenna teased.

Peter stood and turned to face Jenna so he was towering over her and looked down at her, his eye’s full of love and compassion before he bent down and captured her lips in his and kissed Jenna so tenderly that she felt she might cry. Their mouths moved in perfect harmony has Peter cupped Jenna’s face in his large hands, stroking the side of her face. Jenna’s hands rested on Peter’s chest feeling the dull thud of his heart underneath the fabric of his soft t-shirt. Jenna’s heart swelled with so much love she couldn’t believe it as their lips continued to move together, all her troubles and heartache melted away as she was in the arms of the man she loved most in the universe. She couldn’t see how life could get any better at that precise moment. Peter pulled away slowly his forehead resting against Jenna’s as they tried to catch their breath. 

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you more than I ever thought possible never ever doubt that and never think you are something terrible because you aren’t” Peter said his voice so sincere this time Jenna did cry. 

“Stupid hormones” Jenna scolded herself making Peter chuckle as he wiped her tears away before capturing her lips once more in a toe curling kiss. “I love you too you know” Jenna said once they had pulled away again. 

“I will never understand why after everything being with me has put you through” Peter whispered tucking a strand of hair behind Jenna’s ear. 

Jenna hit Peter lightly on the chest “If I’m not allowed to say things like that neither are you. I would go through so much worse than all of this if it meant I got to be with you” Jenna said firmly. 

“what worries me is you might have to do that. Once the papers find out about Elaine and then the babies things could get a lot worse for us” Peter sighed pulling Jenna into his chest and hugging her tight. 

“Then we will face it together” Jenna assured him hugging him back just as tight. 

The couple stood like that for a few minutes until a loud smashing sound came from outside making them both jump. 

 

He stood in the shadows watching the house, the light in the kitchen was on but most of the rest of the house was in blackness. He wondered idly if Elaine had got his note reassuring her that he was looking out for her.

He watched as someone came out of the kitchen and into the hallway, the person was too short to be Elaine, their hair and the way they walked was different too. He looked at the figure in disbelief. It couldn’t be? What the hell was she doing in Elaine’s house?!!! He stepped out of the shadows slightly to get a better look to be sure that’s who it was. It was! That little home wreaker was in Elaine’s house. In anger, he stepped fully out of the shadows and watched as she noticed him before quickly stepping back into the shadow when she looked for him again. Anger flooded his body and for the second time that night he punched a wall only this time pain shot through his hand as it contacted the bricked wall of the side of the house and he felt two of his fingers break. He swore under his breath in pain and clenched his teeth tight to stop himself from making more noise. Breathing heavily through his nose he tried to squash down the pain he was feeling and concentrate on the job. Making sure Elaine was safe especially if that little home wreaker was in there. 

He watched for a while longer and nothing else seemed to happen until he saw Cissy and that man in the hall again, he watched as they talk briefly and cissy left the house, pulling out her phone and calling someone. The night was clear and quiet so he could hear the conversation as if she was stood beside him. 

“Dan, I’m on my way home. Jenna’s pregnant” Cissy cried down the phone. 

The rest of the conversation was lost on his ears as he tried to digest what he had just heard. He looked up and down the dark street as if it would give him an answer for what to do next when he noticed Peter’s car just up the street, he must have been too concerned about Elaine to notice it before. Spying a spade in a neighbour’s garden, rage filled him once more and he ran towards it picked it up and ran to Peter’s car smashing the windscreen with the shovel before running off before someone saw him.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32  
The shrill noise of the car alarm rang out into the night dragging occupants of the street out of their homes to check on their expensive cars, some of them were still in business suits and dresses while others were in night clothes with dressing gowns wrapped tightly around them against the cool night air.   
Peter stepped out of his previous home with Jenna not far behind him, her body tense with nerves. Peter’s footsteps tapping on the cobbled drive way as he walked to the end and looked up the street to see his car was the one making the noise, the lights flashing as the alarm tried to deafen the people nearby. Fumbling Peter took the keys out of his pocket so he could turn it off an eerie silence fell and Peter’s ears rang as he made his way round to the front of the car to find a garden spade through his windscreen. Jenna gasped and grabbed hold of Peter’s arm at the sight. She knew then that she hadn’t imagined it earlier some was watching the house. She looked around wildly to see if she could see the person again but the only people she could see were the slightly confused and curious faces of the neighbours standing in their door ways.   
“I’ve called the police Peter, they shouldn’t be long. You ok dear?” A kind looking man around Peter’s age asked Jenna as he walked towards them from the house next door.   
“Yea” Jenna said too high pitched to be normal and making Peter’s head snap round to her to see her looking pale and wide eyed “I’m fine, just a little freaked that’s all” Jenna admitted.   
“Peter take the las inside get her a strong cup of sweet tea, I keep an eye on the car and send the police in when they get here”   
“You sure Denis?” Peter asked not taking his eyes of Jenna   
“Yea of course, she looks dead on her feet Pete” Denis insisted   
“Thanks mate” Peter smiled before leading Jenna back to the house, his hand on her back as she clutched onto his arm tightly.   
Peter led Jenna back into the kitchen and sat her down at the breakfast bar before busying himself making tea, relieved to find that Elaine had kept everything in the same place.  
“I saw him, looking in at the house earlier. I think it was the same guy from that night, in Cardiff” Jenna said in a faraway voice, her hand resting over her stomach.   
“You what? Shit!” Peter exclaimed spilling boiling water over his hand by accident.   
“When I went to get the first aid kit for Cissy, I thought I saw someone across the street looking in to the house but they were gone when I looked again but I don’t think I could ever forget what he looked like even from across the street” Jenna said not even noticing Peter rummaging around looking for a drying cloth to clean up the water. Peter was looking in the bottom drawer when a piece of paper caught his eye, pulling it out, his heart stopped as he read the message.  
I’ve got your Back- The Weeping Angel   
“Jenna I don’t want you to panic but I need you to go upstairs into the guest bedroom, close the curtains and lock the window” Peter instructed rushing to lock the kitchen window and French doors.  
“What why?” Jenna asked jumping down of the bar stool she was sat at.  
“He’s been here or at least near Elaine” Peter explained showing Jenna the note.   
Jenna took it with shaking hands before running to the sink and throwing up in it, her entire body shaking with fear. Peter came up behind her and pulled her hair back from her face and rubbed her back gently.   
“It’s gonna be ok, I’m not gonna let him get near you again I promise” Peter said determined.   
Jenna wiped her mouth on the tea towel sat beside the sink before turning to hug Peter, her body pressed as close to his as possible and once again Peter was amazed at just how small she was as he wrapped his arms around her body as if trying to guard her from the world. Jenna felt safe and warm in his arms and never wanted to leave. She knew he would always protect her and their babies from whoever this Weeping Angel person was but that didn’t stop her from feeling scared of what would happen if he found her again.   
A knock on the door pulled them out of their embrace, Jenna’s breathing became faster as fear flooded her system and she worried with the tea towel in her hands.   
“Stay here don’t move I’ll go see who it is, its hopefully the police” Peter said kissing Jenna’s forehead lightly before heading to the front door and looking out through the peep hole, releasing a breath when he seen police stood on the other side of the door. HE opened the door and led them back into the Kitchen to where Jenna was pacing up and down still wringing the tea towel in her hands.   
“We had a look at the car and there’s no doubt about it someone purposely broke it, we talked to a few neighbours but no one seems to have seen anything although the spade used seemed to belong to a Mr Bobby Fielding from across the road” The first police officer spoke.   
“I think we have an idea who it could have been” Peter said gravely handing the note over to the officer.   
“What does this have to do with the investigation?” He asked confused   
“Jenna was attacked in Cardiff by a guy in a weeping angel mask, then my ex-wife gets a note from someone called the weeping angel ends up dead and my car gets smashed, Jenna also thinks she saw the same guy who attacked her across the street earlier tonight” Peter explained   
“And where was this note found?” The second officer asked   
“I just found it about 10 minutes ago, under the drawers over there” Peter pointed towards the kitchen drawers.  
“The day I was attacked there was a note put in my bag, it looks like the same hand writing” Jenna added as she saw the note in the officer’s hand.   
“Has you still got this note?” The first officer asked   
“It’s with Cardiff police” She answered   
“Ok well we’ll take this one and be in touch as soon as we know anything” The officer said before leaving the house with the note in an evidence bag. 

 

a/n I'm so sorry for such a long wait. I feel like I owe you guys an explaination of whats going on. basically I'm in the middle of a possible bi-polar diagnosis and a bit of a mental breakdown which is making sitting down and writing anything almost impossible when I'm stuggling to get through day to day life as it is, I'm even struggling with reading anything at the moment. I'm not promising when I will next update but I'm trying my hardest to pull myself together and make myself write. Please bare with me and I will get there eventually I promise. its just if not more frustrating for me as it is for you guys. Thank you so much for all the reads and comments so far. I sat and re-read everything today and it was your comments that made me sit and write this chapter, so thank you so very very much and I hope everyone had a good Christmas and has a fantastic new year xxxx


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Weeks had passed and Peter and Jenna tried to move on with their life’s. Elaine’s funeral had been a small private affair, the press was back camping outside the Cardiff flat waiting for any sort of a response from Peter and Jenna over her death but other than to confirm it they decided to remain silent on the matter, thinking that it would be disrespectful of the dead to comment any further. Jenna was still staying in Cardiff with Peter and physically had healed from her attack although the mental scars she feared would never fully heal. 

“You ready?” Peter asked Jenna as he walked into their bedroom in the small Cardiff flat. 

“This is ridicules! I’m so fat already you can tell I’m pregnant in every single one of my tops! How are we supposed to get pass the gang of press out there with my stomach sticking out like a giant whale!” Jenna complained close to tears as she gestured to the pile of tops all over the bed that she had obviously tried on and ripped off in frustration throwing them behind her. Peter let out a small chuckle at Jenna’s frustration.

“This isn’t funny Capaldi!” She scoffed a tear rolling down her cheek. 

“I’m Sorry” Peter apologised wrapping his arms around her and drawing her close to him. “But it is a little funny you’re only 12 weeks and yes bigger than you should be at this stage but you’re carrying twins love, of course you’re going to be bigger but I love your little bump, it’s physical prof of how much I love you and that soon we are going to have our own little family together, these two are little miracles and miracles need more space to grow” Peter comforted Jenna resting a hand over her small bump and stroking it lovingly. 

“Why do you always have to be so perfect?” Jenna asked gazing up at Peter as if he were the most beautiful thing in the universe. 

“It’s a Scottish thing” He teased making Jenna laugh “Why don’t you put one of my jumpers on? the press knows you still aren’t comfortable going out yet so they won’t think anything of it and it’ll hide your bump” Peter suggested. 

“Again, with the perfect, thank you” Jenna answered standing up on her tip toes to kiss Peter gently on the lips. 

“Just hurry up or we are going to be late” Peter reminded her before going over to his drawers and throwing his holey jumper and Jenna to put on, he knew it was her favourite. 

A few minutes later the pair were heading to the car with its newly replaced windscreen, the few press still outside asking them questions about where they were going and if they had any comment on Elaine or the investigation into Jenna’s attack but they ignored them and continued their way, getting into the car without a word to the press. They didn’t even speak until they were down the street and knew the press were no were to be seen. 

“You’d think they would have given up by now, it’s not like we have ever given them any answers” Jenna complained.

“They are just doing their job I suppose” Peter said driving the car

“I suppose it’s just annoying, reminds me of coming out of the hospital” Jenna admitted 

“I know love but it won’t be for much longer some Celebrity will cheat on his wife or punch a football player and they will leave us alone” 

“Not after tonight they won’t” Jenna sighed.

They drove in silence after that Peter knowing that she was right and he couldn’t do anything about it, which he didn’t like. He wanted to protect Jenna and the babies from everything but he knew he couldn’t and that killed him inside. They drove for nearly an hour before pulling up outside a private clinic, Jenna had fallen asleep on the way over so Peter gently woke her up. 

“Jenna love, we’re here” He said gently shaking her shoulder slightly “Wakey wakey sleeping beauty” he chuckled when she didn’t wake up and just gave a grunt in reply. “Clara quickly there’s a black hole over on Pluto that we need to stop before all humanity is wiped out” Peter shouted dramatically causing Jenna to wake with a start. 

“That was just mean! Didn’t anyone tell you, you shouldn’t scare a pregnant woman” Jenna half-heartedly scolded him. 

“Come on! I’m too excited to wait much longer, we are here let’s go” Peter exclaimed sounding very much like an over excited 5-year-old. 

Jenna laughed, his excitement contagious as she got out of the car and practically bounced up the steps and into the reception. They had booked a private appointment which meant that no one else was in the building apart from them, they wanted to keep the secret for a few hours more. 

“Peter, Jenna hi, I’m Doctor Jones, we spoke on the phone” Doctor Jones introduced herself coming out of one of the doors along the corridor to their right. Doctor Jones looked to be older than Jenna but younger than Peter with short greying hair and slightly plump build. 

“Hiya, yes, thank you so much for the private appointment, we really appreciate it” Peter said accepting the out stretched hand Doctor Jones presented and shaking it. 

“It’s no problem at all, we are quite used to high profile cases here” She said shaking Jenna’s hand. “Shall we go on through?” Doctor Jones gestured to the door she had just come out of and the trio headed inside. 

The room was like any other Doctor’s office, with a desk covered in medical journals and equipment, two chairs beside it and a bookcase full of more medical journals and manuals above the desk. An examination table was on the opposite wall with a scanning machine beside that. The walls were dotted here and there with different posters about pregnancy and a few nice canvases to brighten it up a little. Doctor Jones indicated for them to sit down on the chairs as she took a seat at her desk. 

“I know you probably want to get straight to the fun part of the appointment but I have to go through quite a lot of questions actually and take some bloods etc. first if that’s ok?” Doctor Jones asked

“Of course,” Jenna answered suddenly feeling very nervous, what if something had gone wrong with the babies? Her palms began to sweat as she rubbed them together nervously, Peter noticing her nervousness took one of her hands in his and brought it up to his mouth to kiss the back of it and then held on to it tightly as the Doctor asked question after question until even his head began to spin with it all and it was Jenna doing most of the answering.

After what felt like a life time the Doctor finished asking questions, then took Jenna’s blood pressure and some blood to run tests with.

“Now we get to the good bit” Doctor Jones smiled. “Jenna why don’t you lie down over on the bed and pull your top up and Peter you can sit over beside her” 

Jenna did what she was told and laid down on the bed, pulled her top up and waited for the Doctor to start the examination, her nerves grew more and more and she could feel her heart beating out of her chest, she had gone through so much she didn’t think she could take it if something had happened to one or both of them, she tried to reason with herself that there was no reason to think anything had happened, her morning sickness and bump was prof everything seemed to be going ok but she couldn’t help but worry. 

At long last the Doctor put some of the cold jell on her stomach and moved the probe around her belly. The image on the screen flickered to life, on screen was the grainy black and white image of two perfect little babies with flickering little heartbeats. Relief flooded though Jenna just the same as the first time she got to see them. She couldn’t believe how much they had grown! Last time they were just little dots on the screen, this time however they had fingers and toes and arms and legs and a head they looked just like miniature babies. She couldn’t help the few tears that ran down her face. Peter kissed her forehead as he tried to swallow the lump that had risen in his throat. 

“Both babies look absolutely fine, and are measuring at 12 weeks and 3 days which is bang on track from your last scan and they seem to be non-identical so you could have one of each or two the same” Doctor Jones said with a large smile 

“I hadn’t even thought of that, I don’t think I really care what they are” Jenna said still mesmerised by the twins moving and stretching in the screen. 

“Girls, I know what to do with girls and I don’t think I’d be fit enough to run about playing football with a boy” Peter laughed 

“Oh, hush you you’re plenty fit, you spend your day chasing monster for crying out loud” Jenna laughed. 

“Would you like to see them in 4d? it gives you a much clearer picture of them, you can even see their facial features” Doctor Jones asked 

“No, I’d like to keep that a surprise” Jenna said kindly. 

“Ok then, that’s us pretty much done then, I’ll just print out a few pictures for you to take home” Doctor Jones said pressing a few buttons on the ultra sound machine.


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. life has been very very tough. I have wrestled with this decision for a long time not but I have decided I'm going to end this story here. I don't feel like I can continue the emotion roller coaster just now so I'm going to add this to kind of wrap up but I might eventually add some one-shot type chapters about different points between the last chapter and this one but I'm not sure yet. 
> 
> Thank you for your love and support with this fic I have really enjoyed writing it and delving into the darker side as well as the fluffy side. its the first time I've done RPF and I think it went ok lol 
> 
> I hope this Chapter gives enough closer to you all.

Epilogue  
Peter paced his Livingroom, his new-born daughter over his shoulder almost deafening him with her cries. He patted her back gently bouncing and shushing her as he did. Hoping beyond all hope that she wouldn’t wake her brother who was snoozing in the play pen at the other side of the room. Jenna had gone for a bath, the first time she had left the twins side in the week that they had been born and he would be damned if the twins gave her any reason to doubt he was capable of looking after them on his own. His daughter however seemed to have other ideas and her crying became louder and louder. Peter sighed and took his daughter of his shoulder and cradled her in his arm. 

“Oh, you really are living up to your name Clara. You are one impossible little girl to please. I know you miss your Ma but she’s just upstairs having a bath. She will be back very soon I promise. Until then do you think you could be happy with your Da? Or at very least not wake your brother, two crying babies would not do” Peter cooed at the crying infant. 

He wasn’t sure if it was the change in position or the sound of his voice but the tiny baby quietened down and just stared up at Peter in that special new-born awe. He knew she was too young to see him properly yet, every book he read while Jenna was pregnant had told him so. He knew she was just staring at where she knew his voice was coming from but Peter’s heart sored as she looked up at him and he lifted his finger up to take her small hand in his and she wrapped her dainty little fingers around his much larger one holding on as if her entire life depended on it. A smile broke out on Peter’s face one that only dad’s staring at their new children wore, one of awe and love mixed with nerves and a sudden sense of immense responsibility. He ducked his head down to place a kiss on her forehead, that wonderful new-born smell filling his nostrils. The only thing that would make this moment better was to have his son in his arms too but he knew better than to disturb the sleeping babe. Clara’s screaming fit would be nothing compared to David’s. 

So, he allowed himself to be wrapped up in his daughter, examining every inch of her. He took in the small red mark on her eye lid. An angel kiss Jenna had called it. Her small nails with their almost purple coloured semi circles at the bottom. And her tiny baby feet still slightly curled up after 9 months inside Jenna’s belly with her brother. The only other time he had ever seen something as beautiful as the twins was when Cissy was a baby. Clara felt tiny and light in his arms at only 5lb 7 which was apparently normal for a twin born a few weeks early but still filled Peter with dread that he would hurt her if he used anything other than feather light touches to her skin. 

Peter heard little whimpering noises coming from the playpen and walked over to where his son was starting to wake obviously not happy about something. Peter carefully balanced his daughter in one arm as he reached down into the playpen and placed the dummy into his son’s mouth that had obviously fallen out during his sleep and then pulled the little blue blanket up around his body further so he wouldn’t get cold. The infant went back over the sleep, soft baby snores coming from him. Peter was immensely grateful that Jenna had insisted on dressing them in blue and pink otherwise he wouldn’t be able to tell the two apart they looked so much alike other than David’s long fingers just like his Da’s. Everything else about the twins was just like Jenna they had her nose and mouth and even their eyes had begun to darker and he had no doubt they would soon be the same dark brown as their mothers. 

Peter was so caught up in watching his children that he didn’t hear Jenna enter the room until she placed her hand on his back. 

“The police phoned” She whispered simply her tone not giving anything away about how the call went. 

“Oh?” Peter said laying his new sleeping daughter beside her brother and covering her with the pink blanket before straightening up to face Jenna. 

“He got 10 years” Jenna said, “But he will probably only serve 5” 

“How do you feel about that?” Peter asked carefully he didn’t want to upset her but he needed to know so he could help. 

“It’s not enough. He destroyed my life, made our life’s hell for months. He stalked, threatened and hurt us and he will only get 5 years behind bars. It doesn’t seem fair “Jenna said bitterly. 

“Your right it doesn’t but it’s still 5 years of freedom from his games and a lot can happen in 5 years. You will have time to heal and get yourself stronger so that when he does get out, you won’t need to be afraid anymore. He won’t ever hurt you again” Peter said pulling Jenna close to him and pressing a kiss to her hair.  
The pair stood watching their two little miracles sleep side by side, unconsciously the babies had reached out to touch one another and ended up gripping each other’s hands. The sight melting Peter’s heart. It was so hard to believe that only a week ago they were cuddled up safe together in Jenna’s belly and now they had to face a world that in 5 years’ time would have a man walking the streets with the ability to hurt their mother. Anger flooded Peter at the justice system, He knew that 5 years was better than some people got but life would never be enough for the man who hurt his Jenna. He could have lost Jenna and his beautiful babies because of that man and that would never be forgiven in Peter’s eyes. He knew how ever that he couldn’t let Jenna see how he was feeling now. She needed him to be strong. She needed someone to comfort her.


End file.
